Alternate Universe
by Lennethea
Summary: There is no such thing as fiction, just non-fiction written in another alternative reality.
1. Foreword

There is no such thing as fiction, just non-fiction written in another alternative reality.

* * *

 **Alternate Universe**

By Lennethea

Warning : This is mainly a femslash/lesbian/yuri/shoujo-ai story.

If you are reckless enough to keep reading, bear at own risk.

All copyrighted materials used in this work are the properties of their respective owners. Reference of real persons, places, events, is made in fictional context and is not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. This work is written merely for self-entertainment purposes and not to gain any profit, it constitutes fair use.

Story belongs to Lennethea as the rightful author.

Duplicating, re-publishing, or translating into another language in any other website or media without permission is strictly prohibited.

(exception to my "Alternate Universe" series in Archive of Our Own)

* * *

Notes:

*MmJol one-shots collection

*Every chapter will have each tag/warning

*If you dislike or/and feel uncomfortable with this type of story, you may leave


	2. Cat and Dog

Warning: Smut & Sex Toys

* * *

Nanjo came home to be met by Mimori's Halloween surprise.

* * *

 **Cat and Dog**

It was Monday night.

And Monday was not a good day to even begin as a Halloween commemoration. Because Nanjo would be super busy and despite the feast day, she did not get a break or a day off to celebrate it with her family. She had to fully work at the event, a Halloween festival with fripSide on a live show was truly splendid and of course Nanjo loved it she could spend the time with her band and her amazing fans but honestly, she did not want anything else but to make her daughter to be happy with her on that day.

After entering the house, Nanjo kicked her desert boots and sighed in exhaustion. The show was all fun but Nanjo never expected it would leave her this tired, not when it turned up that she still had the remaining time before the Halloween day was over to cheer up with her little girl. She wordlessly walked her way toward her daughter's bedroom. A creak sound came up, Nanjo popped her head into the dimmed room and there she saw the five-year-old girl, Yoshino Sora, sleeping soundly beneath the mini cloud-pattern blanket. Nanjo strode silently, lowering her body to her knees when she was close and turned on the bed lamps so she could see the little copy carbon of herself in front of her.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mommy skipped the Halloween with you today." Nanjo stroked tenderly at Sora's bangs, although Nanjo had not worked overtime but it would be obvious enough that Sora would already gone to bed at this hour. Probably Sora had already had trick or treat greetings with her friends earlier because most likely she thought Nanjo would not go home sooner to accompany.

Approximately, Nanjo eyes caught on something that happened to be Sora's Halloween costume laid coldly on the little girl's other side. Nanjo instantly imagined her daughter in her usual twintail while wearing the costume, bouncing happily as Nanjo came home early with a big Halloween present and jumped to kiss her mother on the cheek. Nanjo smiled sadly at the thought, and perhaps her wife, Mimori—

 _Oh crap, Mimorin._ How could she forget about her. Nanjo hurriedly looked at the digital clock.

10:55 PM

Nanjo was sure Mimori must be still awake so hastily yet softly she kissed Sora on the forehead and rushed past the corridor to be arrived in front of their master bedroom.

 _Mimo-chan is really going to kill me._ Nanjo gulped and pulled down the door handle shakily then she slowly peeking to expect a sulky Mimori that ready to pinch her nose until it hurt so bad.

"Mimorin?"

Zonk. The room was seemingly empty. Nanjo dared herself to go in and there was absolutely no trace of Mimori, the room itself was pretty neat and clean as if it was newly tidied up but a single pink paper in the middle of the queen-sized bed caught Nanjo's attention. Nanjo put down her bag on the ground and her beanie onto the bed as she took the paper to analyze.

 ** _Happy Halloween handsome! Oh look, who's late for home tonight?_**

Nanjo rolled her eyes at the first sentence before she read the note further.

 ** _You missed last year's Halloween day, and now too. You get your punishment. There's a costume in your left wardrobe I've prepared for you to wear. If you can't celebrate this Halloween with our little girl then you should at least celebrate it with me._**

Due to her curiosity, she brought herself to the clue and opened to find the white costume hung casually on a hanger. Nanjo could not really make it out what kind of outfit she had so she spread the components on the bed and the first thing Nanjo could clearly guess was the cat ear headband rich of fluffy white fur.

"Nekomimi? So I'm going to be a cat, huh?" Nanjo once again shifted her view toward the pinkish note.

 ** _Nanjolno-san disagrees, therefore she shall sleep on the couch for a week. Oh! And also no kiss from Mimorin, for a week either. So, if you don't want that to happen, meet me at the gazebo ASAP, okay? Of course with the costume on, I'll be waiting there. Be cool~_**

And the note ended with a cute dog doodle at the bottom right corner but that did not help Nanjo from gulping down the lump of fear within her throat. Sleeping on couch was not really that big deal but no kisses? She could not even imagine to miss good morning kiss routine from her wife! Nanjo hurriedly arranged the costume from top it was the cat ears, the white furry bra that was designed alike to a sports bra but only with a single string strap that would be hooked around the neck, a white cat tail belt, white tight cotton shorts, and the last were white fur leg warmers. Wondering, Nanjo put her index finger on her chin to quickly decide which part she would like to wear first.

"Okay, I suppose this costume is quite convenient." Nanjo removed her hair band and jet black tresses cascaded perfectly right above her shoulders before she stripped herself.

After wearing all the equipment, Nanjo was standing in the mirror to check the result. The costume was categorically for adults because overall it was promisingly sexy looking. There was a cat paw printed black on the right breast and for a second Nanjo thought it was the only part that was cute. Whatever purpose that Mimori had been planned for her, she just went straight to the mission.

* * *

After opening the back door, Nanjo came across with a view of the green backyard. The area was not very huge like those at the elite complex but definitely with her and Mimori's finances merged since they got married, the yard was wide enough to build up a fancy pool. A few meters from the pool, there was a wooden gazebo being enclosed by its curtain. After all the communications and agreements, Nanjo and Mimori eventually were able to own a house for their future family.

The moonlight was her only lighting and so Nanjo walked down following the footpath with very much nervousness and discomfort. Once Nanjo arrived, she got into the place by opening the curtain aside.

"Mimorin?"

For record, that was the second time Nanjo did not directly encounter the younger woman. Inside the gazebo, mini Jack O' Lanterns and all kinds of Halloween decorative lamps were embellishing the space yet sufficiently dim to create a spooky atmosphere. Thick white sheets spread all over the wooden ground as if Mimori was making a camp.

Disposing her survey, Nanjo stepped forward to search out the brunette. "Mimorin are you here? Mimo-chan? Hellooo, Mimo Mimooo—WAHHH!"

The jet black haired woman squeaked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to finally see Mimori staring at her in astonishment. "M-Mimorin, you scared the hell out of me!"

Mimori smiled almost guiltily. "I didn't intend to scare you."

Shortly after she calmed down, Nanjo just realized how cruelly tantalizing the costume Mimori wore on her body. The appearance was nearly resemble to her own in which the color was the exact opposite—Mimori was entirely in black. Dog ears on her head, furry strapless bra, plaid mini skirt with a black tail jutted out behind, those leg warmers just like hers, and only with addition of black fur wristbands.

Mimori knew that Nanjo was bluntly scanning her eyes from her head to toe but that was a reaction Mimori had already expected from the older woman, _honestly such a cute perv!_ Not fussing about it, Mimori smirked and lifted her hand to take Nanjo's glasses off. "Don't you ever realized you're the most adorable geek I've ever known?" Mimori poked her nose as Nanjo flushed a little bit. _Just_ _how cute she could forget to take it off, even cuter when she's blushing!_ Mimori put the thing down and launched herself to kiss Nanjo's cheek. "Happy Halloween!" Nanjo locked her shy eyes on hers as she proceeded to speak. "Were you afraid of the dark? Or maybe a ghost?!" Mimori giggled when Nanjo frowned. "You're still handsome though when you're scared."

Nanjo sighed. "Mimorin, I'm your wife. Not your husband."

Nanjo did not have the chance to react when Mimori swiftly pushed her down to straddle her lap. Mimori looked at her thoroughly with her deep brown eyes. "So what? Men also can be beautiful and vice versa. But you Nanjolno-san, you're both beautiful and handsome to me." A smooth kiss from Mimori sending a drum to her heart, Mimori's hands still lingered on her cheeks when their lips parted. "You should already know that."

Warm gaze, sincere words, and the gentle motion of the younger woman's thumbs on her slightly redden cheeks. _Good God, this gorgeous human._ Nanjo put one of her hands on top Mimori's and smiled. _Saying those things with no hesitation, I couldn't have been luckier than this._ Nanjo lunged forward, determined to hide her elated teary eyes behind its lids, and pressed her lips against the other woman's in a softer manner than before. _To be married with her_ — _with Suzuko Mimori_ — _am I not the luckiest one?_

Few moments later, the kiss got more heated—breaths collided. Their heads moved to follow up with the flow as Mimori drew her hands down to Nanjo's neck and then palms stayed at both shoulders to give a sensual squeeze in which Nanjo was still too dwelled in emotion to realize. Just when Nanjo put her hands on Mimori's waist, the brunette immediately pulled back and Nanjo had no idea but to pout in disappointment with the separation.

"Hang in there, okay. I have something for us." Mimori smirked at how dumbfounded her wife was and switch her attention to a sterile box behind which Nanjo had never realized it was right there ever since the beginning. Apparently, it was their sex toys' box that usually hidden safely in their bathroom and now seeing Mimori taking a double ended dildo padded in flesh color with her gloved hand, Nanjo could not help but to almost choke on her saliva in tremendous surprise.

"This is _'Tantus Realdoe'._ " Mimori pointed out casually but then blushed as she saw Nanjo staring at her in much more embarrassment and redness. "S-Sorry, it's just the name of the b-brand."

Nanjo hardly cleared her throat as she spoke. "The color. Why you didn't pick your favorite." _What the fuck, Jolno?!_ Nanjo mentally slapped herself. _You're supposed to stay idle!_

"O-Oh! It was that I— the pink color was already sold out and then I tried to get the blue one but it was out of stock. There's black but I just think that looks too solid so I chose this one instead." Mimori nervously explained and Nanjo was blankly wondering to ever see Mimori bought something not colorful, especially beside the pink color, her favourite. "I'm sorry, is this too bad for you?" Mimori started to sound worried.

Nanjo quickly shook her head after seeing the troubled face of the brunette. "No, no, no. It's just a toy, it doesn't really matter." Did not want to ruin the moment, Nanjo extended her hand toward Mimori to take. "Come here."

Mimori crawled quietly after putting the new toy back into the box because literally she would much appreciate the thing remain clean. Reaching Nanjo's hand, it slipped down to her waist just when Mimori set herself back to straddle the older woman's thighs. Momentarily engulfed in a gentle kiss, now both Nanjo's hands were caressing Mimori's exposed skin in each side slowly yet taunting.

Talking about toys and stuff, sometimes it created the awkwardness between them yes, but actually it did not sound strange anymore. They discussed a lot about their physical intercourse, they were married after all, and they had spent years dating before finally got into that deep level of intimacy—it was simply inevitable. At first, it was surprising for Nanjo to learn that her lover had some kinky interest. Not that Nanjo minded really, she would love to try variant things as long as Mimori truly wanted it.

"So… this is the Halloween surprise you've been planned?" Nanjo asked, lips ghosting hotly just few inches apart.

The younger woman shivered under the touch and she clutched her hands on Nanjo's shoulders to get a grip of herself. "Y-Yes." Mimori breathed and face turned red at the same time. "It's a ' _Sexy Halloween'_ surprise."

Nanjo hummed. "If that's the case," she teasingly glided her lips toward the crook of Mimori's neck to plant a series of open mouthed kisses with some variation of small nips and licks, "show me how sexy it's gonna be."

Mimori could not help it, she moaned— _and_ _her voice, oh gosh_ —Having her wife sucked her throat eagerly. _Yet she wants me to show her after asking me with a provocative tone and currently swallowing me up like this? She's making it hard to do it._

The brunette gently, and a little unwillingly, pushed Nanjo to stop her action. "I-I need you to use the toy..." Mimori trailed, it was not even the real start but she was already lack of oxygen.

Nanjo blinked. If she was going wear the toy then she needed to insert it inside herself. "So that means—" the raven haired woman bit her bottom lip, "—I will need a lu-lubrication?"

Mimori giggled at her words. "A lube, yes." How amusing, her adorable wife. _Lubrication? That's so geeky to say. Or maybe she's just really nervous._ The image of Nanjo squirming and fidgeting at her mercy would only make Mimori even engrossed to bring off her idea. "Let me work on that."

A short gasp hurled, probably with a huge amount of shock, when Mimori was bending down to pry Nanjo's legs apart. "M-Mimo, w-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a _lubrication?_ " A playful smirk emerged, Mimori shifted her impatient fingers on the button of the older woman's shorts. "May I?"

Nanjo's onyx eyes flickered in uncertainty but she nodded, shyly lifting her hips after Mimori unbuttoning the bottom outfit to pull it down her legs and tossed it aside. Nanjo was about to detach the white tail belt but Mimori's hand stopped her. "No, don't. I want you to keep the tail." Mimori ordered, and then tweaked the band of Nanjo's bra. "And this should be off."

After the older woman went topless, Mimori sneaked her fingers around Nanjo's panties and the garment came undone in no time. Brown eyes darkened when Mimori was finally able to meet the faintly wet private area below. _Cute?_ Mimori was not sure if the word was appropriate to describe what she was seeing but she felt like she needed to say something about the reveal and beside— _what's not cute about Nanjolno anyway?_

Everything around Nanjo seemed to be in slow motion as Mimori leaned ever so agonizingly down into her and she could feel her breath begin to rapidly grow. _At first she was all cheery, and then the next second she became nervous, and now going down on me…._ A whimper escaped Nanjo's lips by the time the warm and soft mouth of Mimori's pressed on her center. Inquisitive tongue skimmed up to her clit and a hard suck made Nanjo bawl, more wetness was coming out of her.

Sometimes, part of Nanjo wanted to state all about how embarrassment could evoke her reluctance but with Mimori lapping and sucking hungrily like that, all she could focus was how very good the pleasant heat that was creeping through her veins, and just especially when it centered down there. Mimori's tongue pushed into her, arousal falling heavily on her stomach making her muscles squirm. Feeling a harsh suck with the tiny muscle still buried inside, Nanjo could not help herself to pull Mimori's head to bring her closer to her core, wanting to feel her skillful mouth even better, nipples went rigid with the strong shudder upon the action.

Mimori's lips extended a self-satisfied smirk with the pulling— _oh, you don't have to hold back, Yoshino_ —momentarily pulled out to give a solid suck on the already engorged nub once again just to make sure Nanjo's erotic moan would fill her ears. _Does anyone know that her voice is so audibly magnificent beside singing?_ Mimori mentally joked, taking the older woman's thigh over her right shoulder before diving in again in much better angle. _I hope nobody does. She's only mine to savor._ Slick fluid pooling in her mouth and Mimori thought she would never get enough with the exclusive taste of her lover.

"I want you to come soon," Mimori said, peppering Nanjo's burning soaked flesh with affectionate kisses, "and so I can taste more of you." And the action soon turned to nips and vicious sucking.

Nanjo moaned louder, fingers gripping so desperately strong on Mimori's hair that she was afraid of tearing it apart. _She'll devour me alive._ Her orgasm was coming near and Nanjo thought she might collapse with only one hand supporting her quivering body. "Mimo, _I'm—"_

Nanjo pressed herself closer to the other woman, letting out a deep—slaked groan as her release approached, arousal pressing down harder and harder until she was dizzy with pleasure, coming hard on Mimori's mouth.

Mimori gladly swallowed the hot colorless liquid down her throat and she found herself hummed in delight as the essence lapsed through her tongue to give her a very exquisite taste. Removing and getting herself up, Mimori stayed close enough above the shorter woman to bring her hand on her cheek. "So, do you like the _natural_ lube I gave you?"

Natural lube _indeed,_ and Nanjo blushed with the notion, which Mimori had to maintain herself from wanting to squeeze the smaller woman in a tight hug because how can she be sexy and adorable at the same time?

Nanjo unconsciously shifted forward to kiss the younger woman, did not really mind to taste her own flavor, all because the glistening spot on Mimori's lips simply making her want to capture. "I should be fine to wear _it_ now."

Mimori smiled, hastily applying an antiseptic for both of them, taking the toy again behind her, and then passing it to her lover. The first thing, Nanjo had to rub the tip around her dampness for a few times before dipping the bulbous end inside. Nanjo let out a soft grunt, the curve below her opening pegged perfectly along her upper genital and it was unbelievably giving a delicious pressure against her clit. Nanjo could feel her inner muscles was already doing a small and needy contraction despite her recent orgasm, as the shaft was standing up perfectly from her sex.

The older woman's breath went harder as Mimori purposely climbed to her lap very seductively and rocked her hips against the hardness, the scene making Nanjo turned on once again. "Shouldn't you be taking down the skirt?"

Mimori giggled flirtatiously—oh my God just _every time_ she giggled—there must be those little secretive intentions of hers that Nanjo could hardly ever guess. "Well, I don't need to." Mimori replied, slowly leaning to the older woman's ear. "Do you believe me if I said I don't wear _any_ down there?" Mimori blew out, voice drenched with desire.

Nanjo shuddered heavily from her ear throughout her body. "Y-You don't?" She almost choked in question.

Mimori only offered a smug smile, taking off her strapless bra first before removing the plaid skirt aside, leaving her in a black g-string and the black tail that attached on the garment above her ass hanging down cutely. Nanjo swore she could just come again by the arousing sight of her wife. Supple breasts right in front of her eyes, and the panties that barely even covered the brunette's womanhood was not helping at all. There was only a single string settled between her thighs and Nanjo clearly could see the dripping wet area right there; it was ridiculously tempting.

Nanjo was too stupefied to notice Mimori began to slide her wetness along the length, stroking it painfully slow over her barely clothed slit—up and down—her arousal increasing and her fluid melting all around it. "Hnngh, Nanjolno..."

The older woman took a sharp intake of breath. "Mimorin—"

"Will you move?" Mimori's dark chocolate eyes were ablaze in crave. "I need you to move."

Without further ado, Nanjo slightly leaned backward with both hands holding her body to grant the access of rocking her pelvis upwards to meet Mimori's hungry grind. Soon, Nanjo wrapped one of her arms around Mimori's waist to give a support for speeding up their heated movements, and then leaned her face forward to suck Mimori's neck down to her breast.

Mimori swore she could fall apart anytime soon. "Nanjolno-san, if you keep doing th— _mffh!_ " Nanjo quickly cut her with a hard, passionate kiss, while Mimori herself was eagerly dragging her pulsing core back and forth along the firm shaft, tilting for the clit to catch the tip, and Nanjo gave a final harsh suck on her tongue before releasing her mouth. " _Hmhaa—_ I can't take it no more."

Nanjo had to lean her body lower as Mimori losing the grip of herself and landed her hands on each side next to Nanjo's shoulders, while Nanjo propped herself on her elbow—half lying on the sheets, one arm still coiling around the brunette's waist—as her inner walls stirred in excitement watching Mimori breathed hard in heavy arousal, mouth agape.

With so much pre-come smeared all over, Mimori would have just let the hardness slip inside her every time its head slid past her opening but it was still far from the plan.

 _No, not yet until it's time…_

The older woman closed her eyes when Mimori offered a last open mouthed kiss. "I'm going to—mnngh— _Nanjo-san!_ "

Mimori screwed her eyes shut—stars exploded behind them as the peak hit her lower abdomen, muffling her moan on Nanjo's forehead. Nanjo exhaled a contented sigh as she felt Mimori's extra wetness trickle down the shaft to warmly coat her already damp womanhood. Showering her wife small pecks and nibbles on her chin, Nanjo waited the brunette to ride out her orgasm.

After a moment, Nanjo smiled when Mimori finally gazing at her half lidded from the high. "Are you done, princess?" Nanjo fondly teased.

Mimori regained herself, landing a small kiss, blinking an eye down there—it was obvious that now Nanjo becoming _undone._ "No, not yet handsome." Mimori pressed her index finger on Nanjo's lips and then untangled herself from Nanjo's arm to crawl all fours, her ass facing the older woman, winking and lifting her paw playfully as she said,

"Doggy?"

 _For the love of God, naughty Mimorin is really dangerous._ Nanjo seriously had to bite her lip because honestly the string did not entirely cover the view of her wife's throbbing flesh jutting before her eyes—Mimori was so ready for her— _oh_ _goodness_ so ready to be fucked. _So let me play with the danger. I want it._

Hands wondering on the younger woman's mildly tan skin, Nanjo frowned as she found her hips were not high enough to make the tip reach Mimori's core.

The taller brunette smirked at the scene. "Having trouble with short legs?"

Mimori laughed seeing the other woman pouted adorably. Mimori instinctively lowered her pelvis, spreading her legs apart in an almost humiliating way but she could not bring herself to care. She _needed_ her—needed Nanjo to enter her so badly—mind and body were completely fogged in desire.

A needy hum coming out of Mimori's mouth when Nanjo was finally in touch with her slit, circling the head in obvious tease, Mimori could not anticipate any longer. "What are you waiting for?"

 _The demand,_ that was all Nanjo needed to hear. Putting aside the blocking thin string, she gently slid herself, inch by inch into the burning center, chest pressed against Mimori's upper back and face clung into the dark brown hair. A strangled cry escaped from the taller brunette when the entire length finally buried inside, and Nanjo stopped, her lips were close to her wife's ear. "Are you okay?" Nanjo asked in worry.

Mimori drew a shaky breath, eyes glazed with unshed tears, but smiled weakly. "It's just been a while."

Sure it was, they had not had sex for quite some time due to both hectic schedules. Mimori was somewhat lucky she had received the holiday and got the chance to prepare this celebration and honestly, at first she did not really have the idea of this type of 'surprise' to happen but again this one was an impromptu plan— _just in case if Nanjo would miss the Halloween with their daughter again_ —and maybe, she had already missed one of those days where it was just the two of them enjoying the night.

Nanjo kissed softly on Mimori's ear. "Take your time, I'm right here."

Mimori hummed, her hands gripping on the sheets below. She definitely needed some time. The toy was not big, nothing like the great size of male's genital, _but_ _heavens_ it was fairly thick, and she could not help but to think how amazing it was to have Nanjo being in charge of the dominance.

When the tension in her womanhood eased a little, Mimori inhaled some air and pulled her hips away few inches short for a faint grind. "I think you can move now."

Nanjo kissed her lover's bare shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Mimori turned over her shoulder to look at Nanjo and nodded before Nanjo leaned forward to give her a small tender kiss and moved her lower body. Nanjo was sure Mimori was pretty much slick down there, yet, she could feel every delicious resistant coming from Mimori, who enveloped the thickness around.

"Mmhh, Mimo-chan..." Nanjo purred contentedly, removing Mimori's long brown hair from her back as it fell down graciously to the side of Mimori's left face, and she began to trail her tongue slowly yet hotly from between the brunette's shoulder blades toward her neck.

Mimori breathed in sultry demeanor, Nanjo's tongue definitely leaving fire on her upper back area, and it fueled her inner muscles to clamp even tighter. "Y-You seem younger whenever you call me ' _Mimo-chan'._ " Mimori stated with much struggle because honestly she could not neglect the sensation of Nanjo still moving softly inside of her.

Nanjo ended the journey of her tongue with a hard suck on the upper jugular neck where she could feel Mimori's pulse quivering within her mouth. "Does that make you want a younger partner?" Nanjo whispered, hand sneaking up toward the younger woman's bosom.

Burning sensation of Nanjo's lips moving on her neck with now her one hand molesting her left breast almost made Mimori choke on the stimulation. "I-If the person were still you, I-I'm okay with that." The brunette could feel Nanjo's cat ear brushing against her temple, making her ponder that she was literally fucked by a human-cat.

"Even though if I was ten years younger?" Nanjo left Mimori's mound and settled her hand on top the back of Mimori's hand and clutched it possessively as the same she had done earlier with the right hand.

"Hnggh... do you want to be that young?"

Nanjo smiled cockily at that. "No, but I certainly have a younger look than you do."

If only Nanjo was not behind her, Mimori could have pinched her nose for comparing their appearances. "Shut up." Mimori retorted.

"Of course, _I have to._ " Nanjo dipped her face on the brunette hair in front and inhaled the fresh strawberry shampoo and probably with a tiny bit smell of sex as well because Mimori's scalp was starting to sweat as the effect of Nanjo did not slow down the pace of her hips. "Because it's more important to listen to your aroused voice than my blab."

And Mimori began to moan, her hands were completely trapped under Nanjo's grip that she could only follow her body jiggling in every slam Nanjo did into her center. Nipples rubbing— _ticklish_ on her back and all frictions of two bodies moving as one drove Mimori crazy. As _madly_ as it was, it did not prevent Mimori of wanting to pull and kiss her wife passionately but unfortunately she could not do it in such position. Not long afterward, the older woman's movement became a short-ramming measure and there Mimori knew Nanjo was near to reach the peak. Mimori's whole body was in flame, she could not stand any longer in her hands because she was also about to climax soon.

" _P-Please,_ Nanjo-san, free my hands... I-I can't hold it anymore."

And Nanjo did, Mimori fell straight on her elbows. Her arms flexed and hands immediately grasped on the sheets below as she surrendered to her body that was jogged in and out by Nanjo's girth. Nanjo also lowered herself slowly, laying her front body on Mimori's sweaty back.

"I'm so close, _I_ — Please don't stop."

"I won't." Nanjo grunted, ramming deeper into her. "Mimorin, _I'm_ —"

Mimori screamed Nanjo's name as she came, and so did Nanjo while she let out a loud mumble and slithered her hands from Mimori's breasts along to her waist and then to her hips, pulling them for the brunette to slide even further onto the thickness to prolong their release—giving last several weak, deep thrusts.

Mimori was completely lost in pleasure, face and chest fell helplessly on the sheets as she closed her eyes to indulge the major vibration of her peak tickling her whole existence, having a loss of air, mouth was slack-open. Nanjo automatically propped herself on her elbows as the younger woman rested down, sticking her face into the damp brown hair, savoring the sweaty sweet scent there. Getting her wife climaxed so hard like that, Nanjo was proud of herself. She drew small circles with her finger on Mimori's back as she patiently waited her to calm down.

The brunette beauty flipped herself after her breathing shifted into normal pace, looking up softly into Nanjo's onyx eyes. Nanjo smiled, taking the younger woman's hand to land a gentle kiss on her palm.

"That was amazing." Nanjo said while stroked the hand with her thumb.

Mimori created an endearing chuckle. "It was." She moved her hand that was on Nanjo's hold to sweep tenderly on Nanjo's damp bangs. "I just wanna say that… I can go for another round, if you want."

Nanjo's eyes lit with amusement at the statement. "You really are insatiable tonight, aren't you?"

Mimori flushed. "I-It's because... this time, I want to look at your face..."

Nanjo's heart flinched in affection, could not restrain herself to lean down and gave a delicate kiss on her lover's lips. "Okay..."

Mimori quickly pulled Nanjo into a careless enthusiastic kiss, spreading her knees apart for Nanjo to settle down between her thighs. Nanjo hovered on her hands, and then dragged one of them to get a hold on the shaft, adjusting its tip toward Mimori's already drenched core. The next second Nanjo suddenly stayed silent, too silent for Mimori's taste. Her onyx eyes were blank, twirling down in some hesitancy and Mimori immediately scrunched her brows to express her dismay.

"Nanjo-san, is there something wrong?"

The older woman brought up her watery eyes. "I'm—I'm sorry… it's just that... I'm suddenly thinking if this is what would happen if you ended up with another man."

 _And here you go again._ Nanjo and her insecurity—Mimori wanted to be mad, and disappointed, she felt like Nanjo did not trust her enough. They had been together for a long period of time— _and for God's sake they were already married_ —and Nanjo still scared of Mimori actually ended up with someone else, but then again, Mimori knew better. She knew Nanjo was so stupidly like to dwell with her emotions and her trivial preconceptions. Instead of thinking about her own sentiment, Mimori put her hands on Nanjo's face and pulled the older woman close to hers.

"Yoshino Nanjolno, look at me." Mimori's pair of deep brown eyes pierced straight into Nanjo's soul, and Mimori held up her left hand. "See this ring? I'm your wedded wife, I'm married to you, I'm your soulmate, I'm bound to you… and I'm all yours… and that lasts forever." Mimori caressed her lover's pale cheek with her thumb. "And it's not just about the ring." Mimori brought Nanjo's left hand to her chest, right where Nanjo could feel her heart beating firmly against her palm. " _This_ Nanjo-san… this solely belongs to you. And will never fall into anybody else."

Nanjo saw their joined hands, and those wedding rings that were attached perfectly on their fingers. Nanjo almost let her tears slip at the wonderful sight. Her spouse, the rings, and the soothing feeling of the brunette's heartbeats. _Oh my God, she's so_ _beautiful, I don't..._

"Deserve you—" Nanjo hitched on her breath. "You're perfect, and— and so gorgeous. Everybody loves you, I don't deserve—"

"Do not talk like I'm a better person than you are." Mimori once again pulled the other woman's face, and she sighed. It was all fine before, Mimori did not know what made her lover get into an emotional state all of sudden. _Is it because of the position?_ There was no problem with Nanjo taking her from behind earlier. But then again, Mimori did not want to fuss for the particular reason why she was upset. "Have you never thought why did I choose you out of million people in this world?" Nanjo was only trying to keep her tears from breaking free instead of replying, Mimori continued. "It's because I've seen your true colors, and you've seen mine, and then that drew us together. The beauty that lays on your physical form is not the only thing that I adore. And even _if—_ even if the destiny didn't want us to be together then I'll fight against it because I _truly_ want to be with you—it has to _be_ you. I want nobody but _you._ "

And Nanjo shed a tear, sliding only halfway above her cheek. _I shouldn't be like this anymore. She has nothing to prove, I'm the one who's foolish._ Wiping out her melancholy, Nanjo tried to regain her voice. "I'm sorry…" She fixed her eyes firmer on the brunette's. "I believe you."

"There, stop being such a crybaby, and now..." Mimori kissed out Nanjo's tear, dragging her closer to her body, "make love to me."

Nanjo did not need to think anything else now but to grant her request. She bent her upper body up a little bit to get the access of adjusting the shaft once more, hooking Mimori's legs around her waist, and rubbing the head teasingly on her opening. Mimori squawked as Nanjo launched an intense loving kiss on her mouth for a moment, then traced a line of fire from her chin past her collarbone with sloppy kisses and hummed every time her mouth in contact with the skin. Mimori arched her back, moaning and breathing hard, pulling her lover closer. It was never enough until she had Nanjo—

"In me," Mimori gasped, writhing desperately underneath Nanjo, "I want you…" She tugged Nanjo's pelvis with her legs. "Take me."

Nanjo sank inside of her with a soft groan, this time she entered her with zero resistance, and Mimori was more than wet enough to take the entire length that Nanjo had delivered. Mimori moaned, it felt so wonderful to have Nanjo fully sheathed within her, filling her completely, nails dug on Nanjo's shoulders and legs wrapped tighter on her waist. Mimori tried to relax at first, enjoying the slow rocking of her lover's hips before thrusting her own upwards to follow the pace.

Nanjo looked down on her wife, the younger woman's mouth slightly opened, gasping every time their hips met, and mewling whenever Nanjo intentionally gave her a very deep thrust into the hilt. _Yes, she's mine. This side of her._ Nanjo lowered her head to capture the brunette in an open mouthed kiss, sucking her tongue up and pressing their foreheads together after the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging between their chins. _I'm the only one who's allowed to see this. To have this._

"Hnnhh— Nanjo..."

Mimori breathed the name when Nanjo pulled out slowly almost entirely before shoving down the thickness fully inside. Mimori moaned loudly, they joined again and again, moving as one, and the brunette could not think of anything else but to luxuriate in the feel of her lover moving above her. _When she's like this, on top of me._ Mimori gasped and shivered when Nanjo swallowed her breast, nipple became rigid and ticklish within her mouth. _She makes me feel so many incredible things._

The short pounding of Nanjo's hips driving into her felt wonderful, and Mimori knew they were already close to the climax. "Nanjo-san, please," she brought her arms around the older woman's neck, drawing her down until their faces were only a breath apart, their eyes gazing at each other in blazing lust. "Come with me..."

With the words had been said, Nanjo slipped one arm under Mimori's neck and the other around her pelvis. Lifting the lower body of the younger woman's, Nanjo then launched a last— _deep_ powerful thrust into Mimori, pressing their hips so _impossibly_ close until their clits brushed as they cried in pure bliss.

Mimori's inner muscles clamped so painfully tight around the length, teeth sinking hard on Nanjo's shoulder to muffle her euphoria. She let out a deep moan when she felt Nanjo's release spilling down into her own as one searing flood, Mimori received the warmth of the messy wetness as an extra pleasure to coat her throbbing center.

Nanjo sighed in satisfaction, flushing her body down to seek more of Mimori's heat and skin. She was sure Mimori was completely bottomed out when she wriggled to squeeze Nanjo deeper into her embrace. They laid there for what seemed like hours, utterly sated and spent, bodies and souls basked in afterglow of their love making.

Nanjo was the first one who rise up into full consciousness when she felt a small sting on her shoulder where Mimori had bitten her. Nanjo pulled out—in which Mimori groaned briefly by the proceeding—and she removed the toy from herself and threw it randomly. They could worry about the mess they made in the place later, but now Nanjo had to watch her lover breathing quietly in peace.

Mimori's bosom was doing a faint movement, calmly rising and falling, her dark brown hair was damp as well as her mildly tan skin—it was such a rare exotic sight—and Nanjo's chest swelled in admiration.

"You're so beautiful."

Mimori weakly opened her eyes at Nanjo's words, smiling warmly while pulling her close to kiss her on the cheek. "So tell me..." Mimori husked, almost giggling for the moment she saw the cat ears on Nanjo's head in which it was a reminder they literally had forgotten that they were still wearing some equipment of the costumes despite their recent intimate course. "Did we officially make a little sister for Soramaru?"

Nanjo was dumbstruck and then blush scattered all over her face. "M-Mimorin!"

Mimori beamed a playful grin. "I want to name her Yurika." She traced a lone finger from Nanjo's collarbone and stopped at the valley between her breasts. "And her friends should call her Shikaco."

Nanjo frowned, her fair cheeks were still in a rosy tint. "That's… what a silly nickname."

"No." Mimori pinched Nanjo's nose. "It's cute." She briefly grabbed the farthest white sheet in the corner of the room before gently pushed Nanjo onto her back and used the fabric as their blanket, head laying on Nanjo's chest, listening the thumping beat of her heart.

Nanjo poked her by the arm. "Mimorin, I think we should head back to the bedroom."

"Hmm… but I feel so comfy already."

Sure the feeling of Mimori's body resting against hers was relaxing, but she could not risk to be late on work on the next day. "I have a schedule for tomorrow, I've got to get ready by the morning."

Lifting her head, Mimori pouted dejectedly toward the older woman. "You don't want to cuddle with me?"

Nanjo gulped. Just every time Mimori gave her a cute pleading pout, it was unfair. She could not do anything but to huff in defeat. "You're so cruel, you know that?"

Mimori giggled, offering her breathtaking eye smile that Nanjo was very fond of before dipped back on her chest. Her heart thumped just as firm as Nanjo's as she voiced out,

"I love you."

Nanjo was touched by the magical words. She tightened the embrace and affectionately kissed Mimori on her forehead as she said,

"I love you more."


	3. What Is Love

Notes: This oneshot is a belated birthday present for my dearest partner in crime, Raine1o1. This is an AU which is not... really an AU. Anyway, Raine will hate me for saying this so,

Happy birthday, Raine onee-chan~ *runs away*

* * *

Mimori was told to go for a meeting.

* * *

 **What Is Love**

Mimori swore she remembered clearly that she was supposed to be there for a meeting. Right after the elevator had dinged on the 30th floor and opened, she was not quite sure whether she was welcomed by a wide luxury ballroom or, has the huge room purposely been vacated? Mimori could not recall if there is a ballroom within a hotel so she concluded it must be a restaurant. With no people and rather empty.

But then, her eyes caught a single set of table in the middle of the dimmed room. She calmly strode, brushing her soft brown hair every now and then to make sure her tension would not be too noticeable and acted as relaxed as possible. Even though that nobody had not yet come, the brunette felt a little bit uneasy to be the first one to show.

Dark chocolate eyes landed on the clothing, her dress was brand new. Pitch black silk fell down graciously to her ankles. The dress was tight-fitting on her upper body and loose from after her waist band. Mimori thought it probably was too much, _for an informal meeting? It wouldn't be so bad._ After being so busy with her nervousness, she suddenly realized with the whole odd situation. No one nor a servant came to her to greet her, it was too quiet and silent, and the table only had a pair of chairs. Mimori immediately thought she must have been set on a prank by going on a blind date with some high class creep and—

"Hi."

The unexpected greet made the brunette jolt and turn her head so fast that she nearly snapped her neck. She found a pair of onyx eyes and a smile from a baby-faced figure.

"Senpai..." Mimori said with a low and almost yearning tone, and the woman in front of her seemed to be unhappily frowned at how Mimori _address_ her. "I'm sure I must be on a prank."

Nanjo regained her charming smile. "Or I'd like to call it as a surprise. So, are you surprised?" The raven haired woman lifted a slender brow with a steady expression and Mimori only stood there too stupefied to say anything, Nanjo decided to move along. "Follow me." She extended her hand for Mimori to take, but the younger woman remained stock-still. "Please?"

Mimori gave a small nod, plainly ignoring Nanjo's offer. Nanjo let down her hand, quietly walked toward the table and then she set a small sad face right when Mimori followed behind her. The servants automatically came over, settling the chairs for both women to sit as the other pouring two glasses of red wine and put them on the table. "Shall we bring the food?"

Nanjo spoke out an _'Of course'_ to the one who asked and they momentarily gave the two women their modest smiles before quickly walked away. Lifting up the glass with a tiny smile, Nanjo hoped for Mimori to clink together but the brunette beauty rejected her again by straightly sipping her own wine like Nanjo was not even there. The older woman shamefully put her glass down, but then immediately grasped Mimori's hand when the brunette was about to stand to leave.

"Please, don't go."

Nanjo begged, it was saddening when the other woman did not look or lay an eye at her direction, _again_ , perhaps already for the hundredth time. Nanjo started to shake in hopelessness, she knew she should try harder. She knew she could not let this golden chance slip through her fingers.

"Don't look away from me. _Stop_ running away from me."

The younger woman finally looked at her, this time without any filter masking up her true emotions. Nanjo studied her feature, those angry and disappointed glassy eyes fanning her fear and guilt—it was something that rarely happened to Mimori, but Nanjo did not mind now, having those eyes again reflected at her own, it felt like _it has been so long._

Mimori's fist tightened into a ball. "If you think I'm mad because it's childish, I—"

"It was my fault!" Nanjo had worked herself into a responsible stance, she did not want to make Mimori like this again, not to a person she needed the most. "Please, give me the chance to make it up to you just for today." Nanjo did not care how desperate she was when she literally squeezed Mimori's hand. "I beg you."

Mimori slowly withdrew her hand, face softened as a sign of agreement. The servants came back in time, placing down the fancy foods in front of them and they left with a quick bow. Mimori blinked with the newly cooked dinner.

Nanjo smiled. "Thai cuisine, your favorite." Her eyebrow curiously twitched upward when Mimori took the first bite of a shrimp. "Do you like it?" She asked, unable to find any other significant question.

Mimori was wordlessly chewing the dish, Nanjo momentarily bit her bottom lip before mimicking the other woman's activity. Not long after, a loud unpleasant sigh broke the silence between them. "I can barely taste, let's not eat." Mimori abandoned the utensils.

"Okay." The jet black haired woman exhaled a long breath, holding out her hand once more to Mimori with some confidence. "Would you like to dance?"

Mimori was hesitant at first but eventually laid her hand on the older woman's palm in which Nanjo gladly accepted. And it was weird, to be held again after a while, but Mimori did not hate the feeling in the slightest. It felt good actually, it was hard to deny that she _missed this_ —missed how a simple contact could make her heart beat fast. Nanjo guided her to the side of the room, a loud snap of Nanjo's fingers made the big curtains slowly split open, revealing a wonderful scenery of the night sky rich of stars, with the sparkly lights of the city cohered into the sky at the horizon.

Mimori's face vaguely reflected on the building's glass, her eyes scanning at the view. "It's so beautiful." She said, before she heard a romantic jazz song played.

When Mimori brought her sight back to Nanjo, the older woman bent slightly to kiss her hand. "Shall we?"

Mimori moved closer, Nanjo's hand automatically slid from her waist to her lower back while the other one entwined with hers in the air. And they swayed, slowly, with minimum steps as if they were just relaxing each other presence. Mimori could not tear her gaze from Nanjo somehow. Renting a whole ballroom restaurant of elite hotel for a dinner, with her favorite dish and followed by romantic waltz, Mimori felt more like they were on a Valentine's Day.

Suddenly Mimori stopped, and Nanjo stared at her with a puzzled expression— _now the brunette remembered it._

"Today is Valentine's Day."

Nanjo's lips curved into a smile. "Happy Valentine." She lowered her hand yet made sure they were still holding together. "Did you truly forget about it?"

Mimori hummed. "It... went away the moment I got the meeting call."

"Just like that?" Nanjo began with a pout, "So, you never really thought of me to be your Valentine?"

The vibe in Mimori's vision changed back into icy stare. "I'm… I'm still angry with you." Nanjo ducked down her head with her answer, and Mimori held back herself in pity. Perhaps Mimori should stop chastise her furthermore, the older woman did make her way to court her for the better despite with the surprise method. "All of this, did you set it?" She asked changing the subject, "It goes like a scenario. You didn't need to call the servants all the time to set things up."

Nanjo beamed a little smile, though she still could not hide the hint of her sadness. "Proudly say, it's all well planned, just for you." She held Mimori's hands firmly in hers. "You're my queen tonight." Wanting to lower her head about what she was going to say, Nanjo embolden herself to keep her face stayed straight. "Look, I'm sorry, Mimori."

Mimori saw all those behind her onyx eyes—guilt, stress, and fear. Maybe now it was time to speak and stop keeping her away. Nanjo deserved an explanation, or maybe it was just Mimori who really missed to be back in her arms again so she did not need to run from her _anymore._ "You promised me to spend Christmas and New Year's holiday together. You didn't come." Mimori gritted her teeth as her mind was on the flashback. "I sacrificed my schedules for it but you couldn't do the same. Sora and the others saved me. How that does not disappoint me?"

"I'm so sorry—"

"You disappoint me, Nanjo-san."

Nanjo held her tighter. "I know, I admit it was a jerk move. I'm so sorry... _please_ can you forgive me?"

Mimori realized she did not want this. Watching the older woman begging so desperately— _she's responsible of her fault and she feels sorry for it_. "You know that I will forgive you."

Nanjo felt stupid, it was unfair. "Wanting you to forgive me after breaking a big promise is selfish— _I'm selfish,_ I deserve to get your punishment but, it has been more than a month since the last time we talked. You shushed me out—avoiding me. Didn't text me back, didn't pick up my calls, and I… I was so scared." Her throat went dry, eyes were glassy. "I felt so empty to do anything—I was lost. _I'm lost without you,_ Mimori."

Mimori gasped lowly when she saw Nanjo fighting back her tears. "Nanjo-san, don't cry."

The needling mind washed over, Nanjo shook her head when Mimori was about to touch her face. "I thought I was going to lose you—"

"Idiot!" Mimori threw her arms around the raven haired woman's shoulders. "I'm not leaving you just because of that, _it's not_ worth it." She breathed, she could feel Nanjo's figure softened against hers. "I hardly get angry, you know it Nanjo-san. But when I do, it makes me do ugly things sometimes. Maybe I should also apologize to you."

"No," Nanjo buried her face on the side of her neck, "it was entirely my fault. You don't have to be sorry."

Mimori could only sigh, and closed her eyes as her fingers fondly skimmed up and down on Nanjo's back. _She's so insecure, of course she's afraid of losing me. She trusts me, but needs to know that I'm never going to leave her, every time. She's stuck on me like a glue when she has the time._ The silence was comforting for her mind to flow, and Mimori honestly wanted to stay like that forever. She glided her hands up, until the baby face of the older woman floated on her palms.

"Now, look at me." The sorrow within the onyx eyes subsided when Mimori radiated a timid smile—almost groggy, _looking so conflicted_. "I— I don't know why I feel shy so suddenly. It is that Nanjo-san, I… I miss you."

Nanjo could feel her face grow hot and Mimori was just as flustered, still had her cupping her but the brunette was looking away. "I miss you too..." She held her hand, Mimori turned to find her now dreamy gaze. "Very much." With a slow yet resolute motion, her arms protectively secured around the younger woman's waist. "I don't want to lose _you._ "

Their bodies pressed, Mimori's heart was beginning to pound harder when the distance between their faces only a few inches apart.

 _Don't wanna lose me… am I yours, Nanjo-san?_

She felt her breath descended on her lips, and she was sure Nanjo could feel the loud thumps against her chest. Eyelids took over her vision as the other woman closed the gap between them. Warm press of Nanjo's lips had her drowsy—so soft, so gentle, so passionate, so... _longing._ Butterflies started hitting the pit of her stomach, she exhaled pleasantly… and then Nanjo was slowly pulling back, hand raising to trace her lips.

"I will do anything for you, Mimorin..." Nanjo said, the sincerity she spoke causing Mimori to move closer and kiss her, Nanjo let her and every second of the kiss lasted solidified how much she missed her— _needed her_. "Every time I close my eyes, _I see you…_ maybe it's crazy that I want you so bad, _I desire you_ , and I don't wish to make you angry again. After that happened, what I feel right now… if I have to lose everything then I would lose _it all_ for you… I would rather lose everything than live my life without you."

Now it was really childish that Mimori did not want to expel her words, ' _No, no… you don't have to say that.'_ because she loved the feeling of Nanjo wanting her—craving for her, and it was probably illogical that the only person she wanted to make her feel this way was her.

"Kiss me… I want to know _how much_ you want me."

And Nanjo captured her lips again, tender at first but then became hungry. _She's so melodramatic, such a crybaby, and fragile… but I like that part of her, everything about her_. _Even before she touched me, I belonged to her; all she had to do was look at me. I couldn't help but wanted it—the way she looked at me…_

As a hand planted on her bum, she was squeezed even closer, until Nanjo's heat was reaching to her skin, crawling erratically, and her tongue caressed her lips then plunged inside. The warm tiny muscle invaded her mouth had her blood pumping deafeningly against her ears and Nanjo palmed her butt beneath the thin satin, tilting her head to dive deeper, to better work her way to roam every corner of Mimori's mouth, fingers gliding across her bare back. A whimper… and Mimori was retreating back breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together.

Nanjo mumbled something about what everybody said to Mimori, _that she was beautiful_ , but none of them gave this _particular_ effect to her like Nanjo did. She let out a shy giggle, feeling giddy and young again, by the older woman only whispering sweet nothings to her; the _only one_ who could do such thing. Mimori had never had experience like this—so affected by everything another person did, wanting to claim and please so badly she could feel the need thrumming on her pulse.

"I'll make sure I will always be your Valentine, I promise you this."

Mimori breathed, it was really hard for her to keep herself from crushing her lips onward. "Do you really think I should hold to that?"

"You have my word and from now on, I'll try to prove myself that I'm worthy for you. I'll treat you above anything else." Nanjo pulled her into a kiss once again, lips demanding and hands possessive, tongue touching her lips and Mimori opened her mouth to the invite.

 _You make me feel so special, what are we...?_

It was not just a lust that was dizzying her now, Mimori knew, Nanjo's kisses had always felt like this to her—hanging her up almost too high that she could not think of anything else but Nanjo, making her surrender herself that she did not care of wherever Nanjo would take her. It was not important when she could feel it, deep inside her reaching her soul, the feelings that they shared were the same, _were mutual_.

And it was obvious now… Mimori was in love with her.

In love with that adorable dorky smile and those onyx eyes that always seemed to be charming. In love with those hands that had always seemed to hold her whenever she needed it, and in love with the way she pouted cutely whenever she teased her. There was no way she was wrong of what she was feeling, was not an illusion when she was being kissed so _thoroughly..._

 _I'm in love... I'm in love with you, Nanjo-san._

She loved her, _she could not say it_ —even when they were so obvious to each other—she could not say it… because then they would be stuck in this, _no way out_ —in a relationship that was going to ruin their whole careers if they were both being honest, because Nanjo had always acted on her feelings so relentlessly and truthfully even before they had decided to be going out like this and afraid it would bring suspicion, because Mimori knew that Nanjo was a sensitive person, their _'I love you'_ would chain them down; it would make everything harder to handle.

 _Love is not defined by labels, love is what we feel. We don't have to speak it out, to write it out, or to flaunt it out. We both can't confess it, but as long as you still want to hold my hand never want to let me go, and have those eyes speaking to me that I'm the only one for you there's nobody else, then I'll always let you know that I'm yours. There's no place I'd rather be than with you. Yoshino Nanjo, all my love solely belongs to you._

Mimori felt faint for air when Nanjo pulled away, mind straddling between adoration and desire, she could not hold back to trace her fingers lovingly on Nanjo's upper arms. "I'm kinda surprised that you don't wear a tuxedo. I thought you wanted to look handsome to swoon me." A smirk emerged from her, the older woman watched her silently, was too enjoying her rubs. "But luckily, it's better you dressed this way, so I can do this…" She landed a wet kiss on the skin of her shoulder, Nanjo gasped—curious about what she was planning to do. "It's my turn to show you that I want you as much as you do, Nanjo-san."

She was glad Nanjo wore her hair into a bun, so it gave her an easy access to make path of kisses up to her porcelain neck, Nanjo began to pant heavily and tried to keep a level head.

"Mimorin, it's, _nhhh—_ w-we're at—"

Nanjo's voice was distant from her hearing when her focus was fully on trailing her tongue seductively to the corner of her jaw, ending it with a suck near her ear with gentleness so she would not leave a mark, but then leading further downward along her jaw line.

 _The structure of her face, feels so soft… she's so cute, I want more._ For a fleeting moment she could sense that Nanjo was considering about tangling her fingers through her brown strands and pulling her close, _almost_. The servants must had known _this_ could happen in a planned-romantic date so they should not come to bust them making out because Mimori had given away several weeks for the opportunity to do this and maybe, she just did not care if she was getting caught. _All she wanted was—_

"Mimorin!" Nanjo managed when the brunette's lips detached with enough force, gripping her on the arm. Mimori blinked, pupils were blown and lips were moist and Nanjo just wanted to get to kiss her again. "You were… you were tearing my clothes off back there." Her face warmed and she trailed her eyes away from Mimori's hungry gaze. "Anyone can just pass by and… see us."

Though Mimori knew Nanjo rented the whole room for some privacy but of course she should not expect the risk—should not let her stupid hormones mess with her head in here. "Sorry, you're so _irresistible_." She grinned bashfully, Nanjo saw her eyes were slightly formed into crescents. "Can't help myself."

Cheeks rapidly brightened up, Nanjo tore away her gaze again. "Give me a second." Nanjo left shortly to grab a napkin on the table and back again to wipe the mess on the younger woman's lips. "Here, let me."

Mimori smiled, and took the napkin when Nanjo had done with the cleaning. She dabbed the cloth around her lips, while her eyes found more stains of her lip gloss across the neck. "You got a lot here too." Mimori said with an innocent tone.

Nanjo blushed furiously, unnecessarily dusting her own dark dress that was clinging on her above her knees, and then clearing her throat awkwardly. "So, shall we continue our dinner?"

Mimori stared at her in daze, like she was drunk in the yearning feeling all of a sudden, wanted nothing but to have Nanjo _all_ to herself. "I don't know, I just wanna go home now." She coiled her arms around her, inhaling her nostalgic scent in the crook of her neck. "And maybe grab some Takoyaki on the way."

Nanjo made a small chuckle. "You choose Takoyaki over Tom Yam Goong? And it's expensive here."

The brunette lifted her dark brown eyes to her and humped her mouth. "I'm the queen here, remember? You should do all what I ask."

Nanjo laughed in amusement, resting a palm against the other woman's cheek, and leading her to kiss her forehead. "As you wish, my queen."

 _She loved it_ , loved it how Nanjo can be so cool, adorable, and charming… to spoil and please her like she was the most precious thing in the universe. Mimori closed her eyes, kissed her slow and tender, with all her passion, all her whole heart—because she felt it that Nanjo did the same, the unspoken bond between them, _their love_ , she knew it was _true..._

 _It really was true._

* * *

They arrived at Mimori's house and left the car to be halted in front of the main door. The brunette gave a brief kiss on Nanjo's cheek, a small smile tugged on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me home. Good night, Nanjo-san."

Nanjo touched the spot on her cheek and she suddenly felt like an idiot, had never been this happy, to feel that strange sensation hitting the bottom part of her tum, nearly light-headed with giddiness. "Uhh yeah, good night too, Mimorin. Have a good sleep."

Only taking a few steps, hands pulled Nanjo by the collar of her coat into a solid kiss. Fingers immediately clutched onto the younger woman's hips. "Mimorin—"

"You said you will do anything for me, _right?_ I want you to stay." Mimori said, cutting her off, fiddling with her hem and her gaze burning— _piercing_ into her. "Stay the night here... _with me._ "

Nanjo surged forward, she did not care, did not have to think about work—about _that world_ , after she saw those intense brown eyes telling her how much she yearned for her, _aching for her_. Their lips latched firmly together, breathtaking and tempting, for a fair moment of time. Nanjo eyelids opened and she breathlessly said,

"Okay..."

And that was her last word before Mimori hastily dragged her into her house.


	4. Seven Days of Poetry

Mimori always got early birthday's greetings and givings.

* * *

 **Seven Days of Poetry**

Heels clacking against the floor, and Mimori exited the restroom opening door to reveal the standing figure of Iida Riho, smiling seeing her surprised reaction.

"Rippi?!" Mimori exclaimed, not expecting her younger friend to be there. "What are you doing here?"

They were actually in a hotel, Mimori was there with her friends for a particular show and she absolutely had no idea why Rippi could be there too all of a sudden. Rippi gave a quick hug, ignoring Mimori's question and nearly giggling with the shocked state of the older brunette. "I went to the conventional hall but I found Kitta-san. She told me where you at." Rippi shoved a cute pastel colored medium box onto Mimori's chest. "I know it's still a week away from your birthday so I'm giving you an early birthday present."

"Thank you!" This time Mimori hugged the younger woman, a little bit too eager and too excited yet Rippi was used to Mimori's lively behavior. Sometimes Rippi wondered if her brunette senior was truly an adult woman or not because she had always been a very optimistic, happy-go-lucky person that always affected people around her.

Rippi released the hug, a smirk formed on her lips. "I guess I'm the first person gives you a present, right?"

"Yeah," Mimori nodded adorably, "you are."

A grin plastered on Rippi's face, the younger woman tapped her own cheek and Mimori watched her cluelessly. "Now give me a kiss here."

"Rippi!" Mimori gasped, pinching the cheek as Rippi holding the pain with giggles. "Stop imitating Soramaru-chan." And the next second the brunette stopped her action. "Speaking of Soramaru, did you not find her?"

Rippi shook her head. "Nope, and didn't try to. You know, if I did she will keep me here forever, doing silly things and mocking each other."

"Yeah," Mimori created a small smirk, "I think that's why you definitely should meet her."

Rippi twitched the corner of her lips as she peered at Mimori. "Bad senpai." Rippi smiled while Mimori let out a casual giggle to that. "But seriously, I have something important to do. I'll take my leave now."

Rippi walked away as she waved her hand in the air. Mimori was genuinely happy to know her younger friend was actually care for her. With a slight grip onto the gift box to hold her excitement, Mimori started to shout.

"Rippi-chan!" The other woman halted her journey and turned around to look at her. "Thank you for taking your time to do this."

She could Rippi deliver a thumbs up toward her as she continued to leave. Such antics, no wonder how Rippi can blend so well with Sora.

* * *

Mimori pulled her coat tighter to her body as the night air passed by, feeling cold for coming home so late. Although, it was kind of her routine to be home at this hour, she still could not bear the chilly air that was trying to sneak into her skin, and the fact she was never fond of the cold.

There was a pink sticky note on her wooden fence when she approached nearer toward her house. Her curious hand was reaching out to pick the paper, then she could see the tiny and choppy alphabets organized into several sentences.

 _ **When first we touched,**_

 _ **my heart flew high,**_

 _ **on gossamer wings through a cloudless sky.**_

 _ **They said it was built upon a lie.**_

 _ **They told me my feelings would surely fade.**_

 _ **Passion would flare and foes would be made.**_

 _ **Can you not put the pass behind?**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **True love can change a river's course,**_

 _ **or pierce the strongest vault with ease.**_

 _ **True love can turn coal into gold,**_

 _ **or tame the tempest to a balmy breeze.**_

 _ **Quite some time has passed since then.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Still my feelings are the same today,**_

 _ **as they were on that very first,**_

 _ **for when we touch, my heart still flies, on gossamer wings through cloudless skies.**_

Mimori stared a little bit bewildered with a slight blush as she actually had just read a love poetry. The ugliness of the handwriting was such an unattractive focus against the feminine background, as if it was written without giving some adjustment—like it was only feelings turning into a writing. This was so odd— _who did this?_ Did someone decide to… confess their _feelings_ to her?

With a head shake to dispel her interest, she folded the pink paper and shoved it into her pocket, returning her way to get in the house. She was too tired to maintain her thoughts to process whatever this love poetry was about. All she wanted to do was to throw herself straight into the bed once she reached her room.

* * *

"Who are you looking for?"

A woman who happened to be standing in front of Mimori's waiting room startled at her sudden question. Her eyes widened when she turned to face Mimori, who also immediately wore the same expression as hers.

"Emitsun! Why are you here?!"

"Mimo-chan!" Emi yelled, hugging her so hard she thought Emi was probably thinking about crushing her to death. Emi's wide grin and small happy laughs kept interrupting her mind to figure out what was happening until she got a hold of a gift box from Emi. "I'm here to give and say happy birthday~!"

Mimori laughed back when Emi hugged her again, this time less brutal, her eyes twinkling in pure excitement as she was now holding the brunette's arm. "I really really want to celebrate together with you like the other year but, I don't think I can this time."

The next second a pout appeared on Emi's face and Mimori smiled. "Emitsun, it's okay. I'm so glad you could slip yourself for this."

"Because I like you so much!" Emi exclaimed with a tiny bounce. "I hope I will see you again, I can't stay too long in here."

Mimori tugged Emi closer to her. "It's totally fine. But before you go, can I ask you something?"

Emi frowned but still had a small smile attach on her lips. "What is it?"

"I got this—" _Oh no, it's too embarrassing,_ "l-love letter in front of my house and I have no idea who did that." _Can't say it's a love poetry._ "Maybe you can guess who is it?"

Emi hummed and Mimori wished she was truly in deep thoughts to not noticing the thin redness on her cheeks. "Tell me what was inside the letter?"

"W-Well..." honestly Mimori was slightly taken aback with the question, and momentarily recalling what it was, "I think it was about… love at first sight."

A smirk emerged from Emi and it almost got Mimori biting her bottom lip. "I think it's from your fans."

Mimori blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Emi nodded her head, "I mean, who doesn't fall into love at first sight with you? But things like that, it's mostly what fans do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Emi offered the brunette a smile. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

Later that night, when Mimori was about to enter her house, she stopped and picked up another pink sticky note on the fence. She did not feel the shivers when the breeze passed over, all her focus was fully fixed on the note.

 _ **Look at the beauty in your eyes,**_

 _ **a glow that shines like the sunrise.**_

 _ **Your smile opens up the cloudy skies,**_

 _ **your laughter delights butterflies.**_

 _ **The ocean greets you as you pass by.**_

 _ **Your gorgeous toes leave its mark, saying goodbye.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Gentle breeze through your hair,**_

 _ **you walk elegantly while astonished eyes all stare.**_

 _ **Rosy cheeks cover your face.**_

 _ **A flower child blossoms, kindly accepting embrace.**_

 _ **You are a thorn-less rose without compare.**_

 _ **You are the love my heart will forever endear.**_

Mimori flushed, biting a lip to restrain her heartbeat from pounding fast. She quickly reached to get the other note that was still remain inside her pocket. Mimori matched up the notes together, the same paper and the same handwriting. Something flashed on her mind, fingers instantly gripped on the edge of both papers, as she compiled the sudden hit of realization.

There was _no way_ her fans knew where her private house was. Not even most of her friends and colleagues.

* * *

The next day Mimori was sitting in a room where she had met Ucchi earlier. Her eyebrows kept twitching, for the fact she still could not forget the whole thing about this creepy love poetry. She flinched when Ucchi opened the door of the room, with a huge package in her arms.

"Happy early birthday Mimo-chan~!" Ucchi exclaimed in joy, her dimples appeared as she managed to put down the package onto Mimori's lap.

Mimori smiled and thanked her, but was obvious enough for Ucchi to notice at how very tense the brunette actually looked, and when sometimes she would jolt into reality for no particular reason.

Ucchi sat next to the other woman. "Mimo-chan… is there something bothering you?"

"Oh. Nothing, Ucchi." The shaky smile Mimori flashed, and the way she fiddled the ribbon of the package she held told Ucchi it really was not nothing. With a frown, Ucchi leaned closer and scrutinized her eyes in a very skeptical way possible, and Mimori lost it. "Okay, I lied. I keep getting love poetry from someone."

Ucchi was surprised with the sudden straightforwardness. "Love poetry?!" Mimori nodded timidly, then Ucchi clasped her hands together. "That's really romantic!"

"No no no!" Mimori shook her head. "The scary part is I don't know the person who keeps giving me the poetry to my house. It might be one of my fans."

"What?!" Ucchi gasped. "No way!"

"I know! My life is in danger now."

"No, that's not what I mean." Ucchi said and Mimori gave her a legit confused look. "I think it's not from your fans. Or a random person."

Mimori squinted her eyes, not because she did not believe what Ucchi had told her, rather she had never really thought otherwise. "How can you say that?"

Ucchi cutely put her index finger on her chin. "You see…there's only few people know about your private house. Even I barely know where it is." Ucchi made a reassuring smile. "You're very protective and very secluded with your private life."

"That actually makes sense." Mimori answered but then she snooped the other woman from the corner of her eyes. "But you know sociopaths are very smart at doing camouflage."

Staring in disbelief, Ucchi then folded her arms. "What did you feel when you read the poetry?"

The first thing that popped out in Mimori's head was… it was strange—strangely made her feeling shy and embarrassed, and almost with a twisted kind of humor Mimori found it funny what it was. She was strangely feeling familiar. And was not it so foolish? To somehow like an anonymous poetry she knew she better be ignoring it.

"I… I felt my heart race." Mimori groggily looked at Ucchi. "And I don't know why."

"Women's intuition." Ucchi replied confidently. "Some people don't believe it but, I'm sure you ever have that moment in your life when something feels just right. Sometimes you say it's not right but it doesn't feel wrong inside." Ucchi tugged up a smile when Mimori's nerves seemed to be calmed down. "You were just freaking out. And since you received the poetry more than once, so it has to be someone who's close to you. Remember like in high schools, you keep getting the same type of love letter, and chocolates, candies, or even a packed lunch in your locker. It's a little bit wacky to think about it."

Mimori laughed at Ucchi's short and youthful speech. "I think that can be the possibility."

"Yup!" Ucchi winked her eye playfully. "And that could be me, Mimo-chan." Mimori immediately scrunched her brows, and Ucchi beamed a carefree grin. "Which is obviously a lie. It could be Shika though."

"Eww..." Mimori grimaced to that. "It would most likely be a huge dynamite sent to my house if it was Shika. Or a cute-looking cotton candy that's made from poisonous sugar, rather than a love poetry."

Ucchi bit her laugh but then escaped louder than it was supposed to be, Mimori could not help but follow. "But then it could be Pai-chan." Ucchi said wiping a small tears.

Mimori almost choked when she stopped. "Wait, what?!"

"You and Pai-chan. MimoPai was a thing." Ucchi's face suddenly lit up. "Or it is?!"

"Ucchi, no! We were never a thing. Both of us just happened to be hanging out together so often and people took it the wrong way." Mimori pouted and when Ucchi was about to say something to tease her, she cut her quick. "I know you didn't buy the rumor. Don't you dare to say anything more." Now Mimori had one of her hands holding on the ribbon with a threatening smirk. "Or I'll open your present right now."

"Mimo-chan, don't!"

* * *

 _ **To you I give the whole me.**_

 _ **For I believe that you're my destiny.**_

 _ **To you I offer every best of my heart.**_

 _ **For I believe that you will value it.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I want to share my whole life with you.**_

 _ **For me to show that my love is true.**_

 _ **I want to hold you in my arms.**_

 _ **And sing you songs and lullabies.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Loving you is what I want to do.**_

 _ **Although I know that it can make me blue.**_

 _ **Cause tears in my eyes has nothing to do.**_

 _ **If I'm with a woman that is you.**_

The poetry won the staring contest with Mimori and with a groan, she slipped the third love poetry into her pocket: the heartbeat again, it definitely had to be someone she knew.

 _She was slowly losing her mind._

* * *

A certain woman's ear perked up as she heard a loud clacking sound of heels coming nearer to her direction, and when the door flew open, the woman turned her head toward it.

"Ohh! Suzuko-san~" Chirped the woman cheerfully on her chair, but Mimori was flatly ignoring her by slamming a paper and a pen on the table in front of them. The woman was clearly irritated by the brunette's action. "What the hell?"

"Hori Eriko-san, I need you to write something on this paper."

Pile looked super incredulous at this point. "That's really a rude way to ask somebody to do something." Pile said but Mimori seemed to be ready to strangle her anytime soon if she was going to talk too much. _So maybe a little tease won't hurt._ Pile grabbed the pen and started to scribble randomly. It was too quick that Mimori did not have the time to complain some more. "Here."

The paper slid and stopped next to Mimori's hand. She could see the other woman's signature mocking at her. "Pile! I need you to write something. A writing!"

"Gee, I thought you wanted my autograph."

Mimori sighed and massaged her forehead. "No funny stuff, Pai-chan. I'm serious right now."

"Yes, alright ma'am." Pile lifted her hands up in defeat. "I was really shocked to see you coming in like a housewife with critical issues." Pile jested, failing to brighten up the atmosphere when she witnessed Mimori was staring at her with disinterest. "Okay, sorry. What do you want me to write about?"

"Love poetry."

Pile snorted. "What did you say?"

"Poetry. A love poetry." Mimori sulked the words because obviously Pile was now snickering at her mentally. "Don't ask why, just write it down."

"Yes ma'am." Pile obeyed as her other free hand was doing a cocky curling motion to her own hair in which it seemed a little bit awkward considering Pile's hair was short, but it still annoyed Mimori nonetheless. "Seriously, are you too shy to confess your love to me? Because it feels like you're making the situation the other way around to keep your pride."

"You're absolutely the last person I want to date." Mimori countered, putting her hand on her hips. "It's a shame to see you getting a big head so soon."

"Aww," Pile faked a dejected pout. "Mimo-chan, you're so mean!"

Mimori cracked a smile at Pile's dumb acting. As the writing finished, Pile handed the paper to Mimori, in which she immediately turned away, and Pile gave her a puzzled look behind her.

Mimori scanned the writing solemnly. "It's different…" she muttered under her breath, "it's not hers." It did not have to take a detailed examination to compare, Pile's handwriting was clearly tidier and curvy, while the original poetry looked like it was written by an elementary school kid. _I came all the way here to prove Pile's gotta be the culprit behind all of this stupid poetry. It's so stupid. But it's also not possible if it is Sora because her handwriting is way uglier._

"Mimo-chan, what's wrong?"

Mimori jolted and turned around. "Nothing."

Pile grew more suspicious toward Mimori's odd behavior, but then a shrug came off of her and she handed something again to Mimori. "I was actually planning to get to your location but, you're here now. So take it."

Mimori perplexed at first but then her eyes widened in astonishment. "Is this really LiSA's concert ticket?!"

"Yeah." Pile grinned and was amused at the same time seeing the brunette's bursting enthusiasm. "For your birthday. But it's a little bit early so—"

"Thank you, Pile!" Mimori threw her arms around Pile to pull her into a tight hug. "You are the best!"

Pile smiled while struggling to hug Mimori back because of their different positions. "The concert will begin in two hours."

"What?!" Mimori instantly released herself from Pile. "What kind of person giving a ticket two hours before the start off?"

"Shut up." Pile was playing with her own nails, a victorious smirk carved on her face. "Don't waste it. You better hurry up~"

Pile adjusted her eyes on the panicked Mimori, she could see the brunette almost tripped herself when she tried to pick up the fallen pen on the floor, it made Pile giggle silently because it was always fun to tease her clumsy senior.

"Finally, I get to go away from you, bye!" Mimori said, but then backed again right before she closed the door. "Once again, thank you Eriko."

As the door slammed shut, the short haired woman balled her fists in pure annoyance.

"It's Pile! Not Eriko!"

* * *

Mimori stared at the another new poetry, she felt like an inspector herself now. Every word, every sentence, Mimori's brown eyes did not skip any of it.

 _ **Underneath the moonlit sky, beneath a blanket of stars,**_

 _ **I lay with you in a land afar.**_

 _ **It's so quiet, all I can hear,**_

 _ **is my breath, I vaguely take, with you so near.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **You have my body bound.**_

 _ **I'm lost in your presence, where I can't be found.**_

 _ **And your intimate whispers, it feels so nice.**_

 _ **You have me feeling so enticed.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **As my body emerges,**_

 _ **it yearns, and it urges,**_

 _ **to feel your embrace;**_

 _ **and to taste your taste.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I feel, as if I were floating on air.**_

 _ **As I tremble, and begin to shake,**_

 _ **you quiver, and quake.**_

 _ **Underneath the moonlit sky, beneath a blanket of stars,**_

 _ **I'm yours, wherever you are.**_

Mimori concluded, _her secret admirer must be a pervert_ —and Mimori should really find this particular fact weird—but she could not, not when her heart was acting the weirdest, beating so hard it echoed on her ears—not when she felt… almost nervous, _but pleasantly_ , for the weirder part, at finally processing the meaning of these words that implied Mimori to be in a making love situation.

This anonymous person was definitely insane. But, _was not she too?_ Because there was one question that had been stuck in her head from the beginning.

 _Why does this remind me of her?_

* * *

Mimori had been mindlessly scrolling on her phone, she tried not to think about anything related to the poetry but she knew she would get another later so maybe doing anything else would do zero distraction, but then again, _would she really get it later?_

"Mimo-chan!"

Mimori saw Shika waving her hand to indicate her to come to her, but Mimori frowned sharply as if she was glaring daggers at Shika.

"I'm not going to murder you in this closet. Come here, I want to show you something for real."

Mimori slowly started to walk at Shika's direction, as she entered the big closet her eyes caught on an adult-sized dog costume hanging in the center of the room. "Wow, this is really cute."

"It's a birthday present for you Mimo-chan." Shika took the costume and hung it out in front of the older brunette. "Wear it!"

Mimori flashed Shika a wide smile before putting the costume on, and after Shika helped with the zipper on her back, she hugged herself to feel more of the thick fabric. "This is so fluffy~! But wait, what am I going to do with this?"

"Well, you can use it for sleep, like pajama. And maybe you don't need blankets anymore." Shika suggested conclusively because of how often Mimori told her that she hated cold weather.

"Nevermind." Mimori was now seeing her reflection in the mirror while doing a dorky little dance. "I will still use the blankets with this on. You really know what I like!"

"Well," Shika brushed her nose with her thumb and cockily raised her eyebrow, "because I know my girl."

Mimori glared at Shika with a cynical expression. "I swear you and Rippi need to stop imitating Soramaru. Both of you should stop hanging out with her."

"Ask yourself!" Shika retorted in defense. "Aren't you always with Sora-chan? You two look like sisters."

Mimori frankly rolled her eyes with a snort. "First of all, I will be very devastated if me and Soramaru act like ones, and second, I'm already used to her antics so yes I didn't get brainwashed like you and Rippi."

A laugh escaped from Shika and Mimori smiled, she liked and missed a time like this when she and her closest friends would bicker and insult each other because that actually showed how close they were.

"Shika-chan," the younger woman started to calm down as she heard the call but did not quite notice Mimori was fidgeting under her arm. "Did you… did you get in touch with Nanjo-san lately?"

Now this new topic actually stole her interest. "Nanjolno-senpai? Hmm, nope. Why?"

"N-Nothing."

Honestly Shika became suspicious with the way Mimori answered her in a blink of an eye. "That's definitely not nothing. Lovers quarrel?"

Hot blush spread thoroughly from Mimori's face almost down to her neck. "T-That's not it! I don't think we're on a fight."

"So? Why did you ask?"

Shika could see Mimori lost her glow before she spoke. "She— she hasn't texted me, or rather she hasn't replied to my messages for maybe like… almost a week now."

"And did you try to call her?"

"Once." Mimori answered right away as if it was an occasional thing that happened but was obvious enough that she could not hide her somber tone. "Because I thought she was busy and I might be a bother. But she really is always busy anyway."

Shika studied her for a while, then moved her hand to softly pat on Mimori's head. "Cheer up, Mimo-senpai. That midget will eventually be showing up out of nowhere just as usual, you know, like a surprise."

Mimori knew Shika was trying to reassure her, which she felt grateful for that but it did not change the fact it still saddened her. "Maybe she knows so well how to toy with my feelings."

Shika fell into a temporary silence—she understood because to love means to get hurt too; the inevitable fact she could not point out, with the exact _term_ her two seniors had, she would know what was going on when they had a crash.

"Come on Mimo-chan! Don't be so sad." Shika ruffled Mimori's hair through the hoodie of the costume. "You want beef snacks or chicken snacks? Oh! How about we play frisbee at park?!"

Mimori looked slightly confused now and her eyes peered at Shika. "Are you treating me like a dog?"

"Good girl~" Shika pulled Mimori closer by her shoulder. "I'll give you a strawberry flavored bone when we get home."

"Shika stop bullying me!"

* * *

 _ **When I am looking into your eyes,**_

 _ **I see all the loves you have for me.**_

 _ **I see in your eyes you care for me a lot.**_

 _ **And you will do whatever it takes to have me in your life.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **When I am looking into your eyes,**_

 _ **Your eyes tell me you will never leave me.**_

 _ **You will always stay by my side.**_

 _ **To protect and cherish me.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **When I am looking into your eyes,**_

 _ **I see with you everything is possible.**_

 _ **I see in your eyes your love for me is everlasting.**_

 _ **Your eyes tell me you really, really love me.**_

Mimori dazed at the paper of yet again another new poetry, until she saw a hazy image of the person who had been doing this, though she was pretty sure by now she had just let her desperation delude her. But Mimori selfishly convinced herself that all of this... it had to be her.

 _It really had to be her._

* * *

"This is amazing! Thank you so much." Mimori held a bouquet of various pink flowers as she could smell the fragrant flowing gently into her sense, she exhaled pleasantly. "I'll sleep with this every night."

"You truly like to overreact, don't you Mimo-chan?" Kussun said on her sit, elbow supporting her hand to hold her chin. "I think you won't be able to sleep with that."

"Oh believe me, this will help me sleep better." Mimori grinned before she added. "Anyway, I've listened to your newest album. Your music is so warm and fun."

"Really?" Kussun leaned over and wrapped her arms around Mimori's body. "Like this?"

Mimori let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, like this."

"Is that mean I can have a duet with you now?"

"Let's see..." Mimori hummed, staring at the ceiling while estimating any possibilities, "I think our duet is gonna be a song about dogs." It was amusing to think about it because both of them often talked about their dogs, sometimes with Pile too, and Kussun agreed with that with a giggle. "I want to ask you a very stupid question." Mimori then added, putting the bouquet flowers aside.

Kussun's eyes sparkled in genuine curiosity. "What will it be?"

Mimori paused and thought maybe it will be a bad idea to ask but seeing Kussun waiting her in anticipation, she assumed she can not go back. "Did Nanjo-san ever mention something about poetry to you?"

"Err… poetry?"

"Yeah." Mimori confirmed, giving a small awkward laugh. "Like romantic poetry and stuff. I'm just really wondering."

"Hmm, I'm sure Nan-chan never told me about that."

"Really? How about dropping you any hints about my birthday?" The question came out automatic, and Kussun's momentary blank blinking made her realize how sudden that inquiry was. "I'm sorry if I keep bombing you with questions."

"It's okay, Mimo-chan." The younger woman's peppy smile was back again, and Mimori could not help but smile with her. "She never said anything about your birthday. Honestly, the last time we met we were talking about ramen and travelling. I'm sure she should've told you if she wanted to tell somebody about it, not me." Kussun could tell Mimori was somehow disappointed by her answer and her usual glee was slowly drifting away, she held her hand. "Is there any problem between you and her?"

"No." Mimori shook her head, in which it was a lie, but Kussun did not say anything further, so she continued. "We're just busy, that's all."

* * *

 _ **Time spent away from you brings to mind one of the many things that I miss,**_

 _ **There is nothing more scintillating than your kiss.**_

 _ **Your hair is soft and pretty and makes me want to touch,**_

 _ **but it is time without your kiss that grieves me so much.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I love holding your precious hands, they are soft, warm and so tender,**_

 _ **but it is the thought of your kiss that leads my heart to surrender.**_

 _ **Yes I long to massage and caress your pretty feet,**_

 _ **even so, your kiss is what lures me because it is so deliciously sweet.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I love to playfully look for rosiness on your cheeks,**_

 _ **but it's your kiss that knocks me flat on the deck.**_

 _ **Your eyes sparkle like diamonds, leading to your soul,**_

 _ **but it is thinking of your kiss that causes me to loose control.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Spending time with you brings me peace like a dove,**_

 _ **but your kisses always fill me with endless love.**_

Mimori touched her lips, trying to grasp and connect the poetry with the reality because **_she_** was the one and only person Mimori ever kissed— _her first and last kiss_. But sometimes poetry suggested alternative meanings in its world to bring about a phantasm or even a delusion, some are also just a piece of literal arts, and Mimori should had known better that this whole poetry thing was most likely a nonsense.

Her thumb hovered over the kid-writing and Mimori sighed, the worst part of her wanting to get on her birthday right away and wish it will just be over soon.

* * *

"Whoa whoa, slow down!" The cloth that was on Mimori's eyes blocking her vision to the world, heart beating fast because she did not like the fact that she was blindfolded and feeling nervous at the same time for the surprise her friends had prepared for her. "Is Soramaru telling you guys to throw me off the building?"

"You'll see." Sora smirked, voice covered with her usual playfulness. "Anyway, we'll be doing countdown. You ready, Mimo?" Sora added, her hands still holding the cloth.

"I'm so nervous but I'm ready."

"Okay guys, it's about time." Mikoi announced as Kitta handed out some other stuff for the party popping.

"Here we go. Three… two… one... happy birthday Mimo-chan~!"

Mimori's sight was free from the blindfold, boisterous cheers and laughs filling the room with a small rain of confetti but Mimori only blinking her eyes at the thirty one cups of Baskin Robbins with each candle on top. "This is a lot."

Kitta grinned at her shocked state. "Now, time for you to make a wish."

Mimori momentarily closed her eyes, and after she was done praying, she opened them and happily blew all the candles off followed by applause from her friends. Her focus was wandering back again on the ice creams but then stopped as she caught something that took her by surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I know this is all good but you got bubble gum too?!" Mimori exclaimed, and she noticed Mikoi nodded her head.

"Sora-chan chose them for you, with our help of course, but it's all her idea."

Mimori instantly stared at Sora with a sneaky smirk. "So you're not a devil after all." She said as she saw Sora folded her arms proudly in response. "I'm gonna have to eat this first."

"I put deadly bugs under those ice creams." The flat tone in Sora's voice made Mimori immediately petrify on her spot, her spoon was already halfway into her mouth. "Just kidding."

Mimori could only sigh but her irritation was visible enough to make Kitta and Mikoi snicker. "Can you be nice for once? I'm on my birthday now."

Sora finally let out a victorious laugh. "Alright milady. Here, let me feed you then." Sora snatched the spoon and started feeding, and when Mimori only hummed she asked. "How is it?"

"This is what paradise tastes like." Mimori stated and Sora chuckled at her exaggeration tendency. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

"I know my girl. Just saying." Sora said in her trademark smart-ass tone.

This time Mimori sighed with authentic annoyance. "I really don't like it when you do that."

"Aww Mimorin, I'm sorry." Sora put her arm around the brunette's shoulders and brought her close to her side. "I just really like to tease you. How about you give me a kiss here and we'll be friends again?" Sora tapped the spot on her cheek with a goofy grin.

And she could hear Kitta and Mikoi's laughter filling her ears when Mimori smacked the ice cream cup into her face.

* * *

Mimori hesitated in the front of her wooden fence, in the middle of looking at her phone where she was on a chat box and the last unanswered thing she had left a week ago was ' _Nanjo-san, are you there?'_.

She had never felt more like a child, or more pitiful than at that moment as she wished that her Nanjo-san appear or at least text or call her before her birthday over. It was just an hour away for the day to shift to another and she could not help herself but recall every time Nanjo would drop her off in front of her house and kissed her goodbye, right at where she was standing now.

 _She missed her..._

One hour surely seemed really futile for her hope, so she guessed Nanjo probably would not be there for her soon, or most likely _not at all_. But to think to end her birthday with this damned love poetry that whoever the sick person had sent this was too frustrating for her just to see the thing stuck comfortably on her fence. She finally decided to snatch and see what would it be and after that it had to be the time for her to exterminate all the notes she had been kept.

 _ **Hi :) I promise it is going to be the last poetry I send and I will not bother you after this.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I have a feeling,**_

 _ **that I can comprehend.**_

 _ **In my deepest thoughts your are,**_

 _ **more than just a friend.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I wouldn't want to rush us now,**_

 _ **as love we explore.**_

 _ **But there's a growing love inside,**_

 _ **that we just can't ignore.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I love the times we spend together.**_

 _ **We are comfortable and free.**_

 _ **I think of you when we are alone.**_

 _ **I think of you and me everyday.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **We have a share secrets to uncover.**_

 _ **There's more to life.**_

 _ **Then we will both discover.**_

 _ **I love you always.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I'll love you when you're clumsy.**_

 _ **I'll love you when you're childish.**_

 _ **I'll love you anyway you are.**_

 _ **Right from the start.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I'll love you if you're spoiled.**_

 _ **I'll love you if you're whimsical.**_

 _ **I'll love you if you're pretty.**_

 _ **Or just an ugly dork.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I'll love you if you're toothless.**_

 _ **I'll love you if you're wrinkly.**_

 _ **Anything that's wrong with you.**_

 _ **To me you'll be fine.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **My heart is opening up now,**_

 _ **unlike it used to do.**_

 _ **I see the pain that's in your heart,**_

 _ **And sometimes I feel it too.**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **I'll love you tomorrow,**_

 _ **I'll love you today,**_

 _ **I'll love you forever,**_

 _ **and forever always.**_

The last poetry ended with a cat doodle Mimori was absolutely familiarized with, her face burning with shame at the prospect of Nanjo being the culprit all along despite her constant bad allegations before. Mimori quickly rummaged her purse to find her phone again hoping Nanjo would pick up her call this time, because her mind was dizzy for the fact it was really Nanjo behind all of this.

"Mimo-chan."

Mimori jumped in surprise and turned around so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet when she heard a melodic voice calling her name. It was no other than Nanjo herself standing by the tree, Mimori carefully looked for her shadow to make sure the other woman was not a ghost because it was so unbelievable it felt like a miracle happen in the right time.

"So it's really you, Nanjo-san. You did this, right?" Mimori asked, her trembling voice made the smile on Nanjo's lips fade. "I was so worried..." she trailed before the older woman had the chance to answer.

It was so natural how her chest thumped louder as Nanjo walked closer toward her, took her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. "I'm here now."

Mimori paused for the warm feeling of the contact before she asked. "What's with all of that?" The appearance of Nanjo with pink beanie, pink sweater, pink sweatpants even pink socks and pink shoes made Mimori tilt her head in wonder.

"You always say pink suits me the best, so I dressed like this for you." Nanjo explained, raising Mimori's hand once again to kiss the back of it. "I'm sorry Mimorin for being gone and making you worried. This may sound so selfish but I want to be someone who you look forward to the most on your birthday so I decided to set this little game and I'm really glad you read all the poetry I wrote." Nanjo smiled, extending her arm forward where she was holding a pink heart shaped balloon in her hand, her onyx eyes gazing with sincerity. "Suzuko Mimori, my heart is yours wherever I go."

Mimori slowly took it and noticed the card that was attached on its string, then gasped after she read the content. With her chest swelled in overflowing joy, Mimori flung herself into Nanjo—the older woman enveloped her into a loving embrace—the balloon flew into the starry sky as her mind lingered onto the last words she had just read.

 _ **Your last birthday present, Yoshino Nanjo.**_


	5. Jingle Child

Notes: I purposely connected this story (as a prequel) with my other oneshot which is Cat and Dog. Though, it doesn't affect much, not in the slightest, if you didn't want to read that (since it's a smut).

Without further ado, enjoy~!

* * *

The journey of Nanjo and Mimori into parenthood.

* * *

 **Jingle Child**

 **1st Trimester**

It was her second bottle of mineral water and for a brief moment Mimori let her sense to fully perceive at how the liquid flowing steadily until she felt a tender sensation at her upper abdomen area. Still closing her eyes, Mimori listened to the tremendous crowd of cheers in the distant until she was interfered by a loud bang of the door. And that was when she saw her friend, Pile, with both relieved and worried look, rushing into the dressing room as if the world was near to an end.

"Oh thank God, Mimo-chan!"

It was too fast for Mimori to process what was happening and she already had Pile's arms thrown around her, trapped her in what seemed like a protective hug, eyes turning frantic as Mimori met them.

"Why—" Pile momentarily halted and Mimori had been looking at her strangely, "—you shouldn't have come."

"To your first grand solo concert?" Mimori scoffed, but then created a proud smile. "That's very disrespectful."

Another sound of the door disturbed both of them, Rippi startled as she spotted the brunette. "There you are, Mimo-chan!" Rippi walked hurriedly with a smile, but not really a likable one, and hugged her soothingly. "How are you? How is the baby?"

Mimori stupefied at first with the bustling questions before she stroked her belly softly. "We're fine. Thanks for asking."

The older woman's calm smile was enough to make Rippi sigh in relief. "Good. Good to hear." Rippi said, and then recognized the empty bottle in Mimori's hand. "Do you need any more of that?"

Glancing at her bottle, Mimori quickly put it down next to one she had already finished. "Yes, please."

"Pai-chan?"

Pile gave Rippi short yet stiff nods. "Sure."

The tension got heavier the second Rippi was gone from their sight, and Mimori didn't know specifically what was the cause of that. She turned her direction to Pile, who didn't seem pleased for someone who had just received a friendly visit— _her visit especially,_ frown didn't falter in the slightest from the moment she had barged into the room. Pile noticed her strange look, Mimori suddenly felt strange too.

"Did you really get here alone?"

"Yes—"

"My God, Mimo-chan." Pile massaged her temple wearily. "You shouldn't have done that. Not without Nanjo-senpai escorting you."

Mimori stared at Pile in disbelief. "Wow, I don't know if I should be aware for the fact I'm not a kid anymore, or the fact you would make fun of us again if I brought Nanjo here like you always do."

"Do not misunderstand me." Pile retorted against her sarcasm, clear and assured. "Have you told Senpai you'd be coming over here?"

"I do." The intensity in Pile's stare deepened as she crossed her arms, looking unimpressed—Mimori wondered if Pile found something wrong with her answer, but it was Pile—the next person that was also very protective of her beside Nanjo—so _of course_ Pile always expected more than just a short dubious answer. "But she was hardly in agreement at first."

"Oh," Pile leaned back, boastful and challenging and Mimori felt small under her gaze even though she was physically taller than her, but Pile decided to show her no mercy, "and did you know what that means?"

"No."

"—fucking great."

Mimori gritted her teeth. "What's your point to confront me like this all of a sudden?!"

"Seriously? It means it's dangerous for you to wandering around out there all by yourself!"

"You know I was assisted by my personal driver and that was alright. Attending this special event of yours is important to me."

Pile shook her head, fiercely opposed to the idea. "Yoshino Nanjo, your wife, is more trustworthy than your freaking driver and I don't care if you didn't show up on my concert."

"—but I care."

"What all I care about is that you're SAFE!" Pile exclaimed, ignoring the brunette that was taken aback by her outburst. "For Heaven's sake, Mimo! I know the public has been gradually tranquil ever since you and Nanjo came out of the closet but it doesn't change the fact there are still some people that don't understand your struggle and harbor resentment against you. Have you seen those hateful shouts and banners?! They wanted to have your head hanging on the court—those people wanted you _dead!_ Am I really supposed to allow you waltz on the street and put your life in danger?!"

"Pile..."

"I wasn't there with you, not always, but most of the time. I've seen it, after all the drama—and I swear it was really amazing when you made it. You two were the first public figure, to fight the patriarchy and changed this country's perspective with your radical love. You helped minorities, Mimo-chan. You're a big influencer." Pile lowered her hand to hold Mimori's, her gaze became less tense. "I still remember watching you and Senpai on the wedding day, and you were so happy in so long. And I want to protect that, _what you've fought,_ and would love to see that last for a long time in future."

Mimori chuckled, raising her eyes toward the ceiling and wiping the small dam of tears under them. "Eriko, you're such a sap."

"And you're so stubborn." Pile said, smiling a little though she was trying to bite down her own distress. "Please don't be, Mimo-chan, on this one. This is a big deal. You must've told me that you wanted to come and I'd ask Rippi to pick you."

"I don't want to burden my friends."

"Screw that. We're not just friends, _we're family,_ and family take care of each other. Don't you understand?"

Mimori could taste the bittersweet in that, then her lips curved into a tiny, grateful smile. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

Pile sighed. "Well, please tell your driver that works for you only for two months to fuck off because I'll be the one to bring you home."

"But—"

Pile's stern look returned again. "Mimo-chan."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I will do that later."

They stood there, momentarily smothered themselves in silence before Pile leaned closer, rubbing Mimori's back with care.

"How was your USG?"

Mimori couldn't help the glimmering feelings circulate throughout her bloodstream, so warm and ecstatic, she looked down as if she could see the growing life inside. "It went great." She caressed her tum. "It's a baby girl."

"A pretty little one." Pile beamed, her eyes glowing when Mimori looked back at her. "We're going to do baby shower when you hit your last trimester. Let's tell Rippi and the others about it, sounds good?"

"Wonderful." Mimori said, trying to school her expression into a steady face because she wanted to cry. She had never had someone beside her sibling and parents voice of rejoicing of her and Nanjo—even with her family it had taken a while for them to get naturally corporated with them. Pile went along with her and Nanjo immediately, without a second of hesitation. "I'm so glad. Thank you for everything."

Pile grinned, pulling her into a hug, the one that made her feel at peace. "I want you and Senpai to be happy together." Pile held her closer, Mimori could feel the other woman's body language was reassuring. "I love you, Mimo-chan."

Mimori smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "I love you too, Pile."

* * *

 **2nd Trimester**

"Namsan Tower?"

Mimori raised an eyebrow at that as Nanjo looked up over toward the tip of the tower.

"You decided to bring me to South Korea as our honeymoon and you know nothing about this country?" Mimori asked and Nanjo turned her head to her wife, a sheepish smile attached on the smaller woman's baby face. "You never asked Pile anything more about it?"

"Ugh, you see..." Nanjo rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I only asked her help to arrange the place for us to stay. It was all in rush because this is our only chance of time to make it happen. I didn't really get the time for further research, sorry."

It was surprisingly odd to hear that, because Nanjo had always been a careful planner and in that moment, Mimori thought it made sense. "Well, let's just go and enjoy this while we can."

"But it's so tall." Nanjo indicated the tower, then landed her gaze toward her wife's swollen belly, frowning adorably. "Cola won't like it."

Mimori rolled eyes, but she thought Nanjo was cute she was acting like that. "No excuse for your laziness, Yoshino. And please stop calling our child with weird stuff."

"But Mimo-chan!" Nanjo began in a defensive tone, "I have my own reason to call her Cola!"

"Shush." Mimori quickly pecked her cheek. "We have no time for this, let's move on!"

* * *

Mimori was too energetic for someone who was heavy with baby.

There Nanjo saw Mimori giggling joyfully as they got out of the Teddy Bear Gallery. They had bought some various souvenirs and had one of the brunette's favorites too, Starbucks. Mimori had almost ordered the third cup before Nanjo stopped her and dragged her out, with a little bit force—considering her pregnant wife's growing appetite was absolutely _horrifying._ They also had gone to the Hello Kitty Island— _in which it was on Mimori's cue they had spent awfully a lot of time there because everything in that place was_ _ **pink**_ —and had excellent quality steaks as their lunch from the French Restaurant.

Now they reached the floor where Nanjo's eyes came across with hundreds of colorful padlocks, all around the area.

"Nanjo-san, come here~!" Mimori pulled her to where the fence had some empty space, and from closer look, it seemed like the padlocks were locked to it. "We're gonna do one of the Korean couple's traditions."

Nanjo lifted a slender brow. "What is it?"

Mimori stood there grinning like an excited kid and pulled out two pink and blue heart shaped padlocks. "We'll write the name of the person we love on these padlocks," Mimori instructed them animatedly like a kindergarten teacher, "and it must be followed with certain promise."

Nanjo wondered to where Mimori got that thing. "Silly. We're not teenagers anymore."

"But we're a couple, and we're here to make a couple vow."

"On a padlock."

"Exactly." Mimori handed Nanjo the blue one, smiling mischievously. "We shall prove ourselves that we're not lame with our promises."

Nanjo snorted, her wife was really taunting her with this stupid tradition. "I'm a woman of my word, Suzuko." Nanjo raised her chin defiantly despite not having any idea what will she write— _damn, she hated how competitive she got._ "Let's see who gets the lamest."

And Nanjo did. She panicked as Mimori read her padlock with a flat face.

"'I wish Mimo-chan and Cola be always healthy.', really?"

"—yeah?"

"Nanjo-san, you don't make a wish, you make a vow for your partner."

"But it's still acceptable, _right?_ " Nanjo insisted. "It's not so bad."

"You're lucky you're cute." Mimori scoffed, busying herself with their pair of padlocks. "Let's just lock them."

Nanjo remembered she hadn't read what Mimori had for her. So she took a glance onto the brunette's pink padlock, then she got her blood rushing hotly to her fair face—turning her head to Mimori who was laughing at her shamelessly. "Mimorin!"

The younger woman kept laughing.

She said she was in the mood for sexual joke.

* * *

"Nanjolno-san~! Wear this!"

Mimori removed her beanie and replaced it with a flower headband. They were at Myeong-dong Shopping Walk, the district was busy with so many people. Teens, adults, foreigners—even there were some kids running around, with the merchants looking and giving them some candies with delight. As an indoor person, Nanjo found that scenery lovely within such crowded place.

But then Nanjo felt odd—something else was removed from her.

"Mimo, what are you doing?"

"There you go." Mimori said casually after she had taken off Nanjo's hair band, fingers combing her raven hair until it reached her shoulders. "You look so pretty." She praised, kissing Nanjo's nose. "I'm so proud of my wife."

"Huh?" Nanjo looked at Mimori, mouth smirking teasingly. "Not 'husband' this time?"

Mimori immediately folded her arms. "You're both." She remarked, and then interjected when Nanjo was about to speak in return. "Whatever is on your mind, you like it either way."

Nanjo chuckled fondly at her statement. "Yeah, sure."

"All right, let's keep going Nanjo Seobang~"

Mimori linked their arms with new enthusiasm, and Nanjo frowned at the unfamiliar word Mimori had called her. But whatever it was, she assumed it was something in Korean.

"'Seobang?'"

Nanjo asked, then Mimori grinned— _her eye smile was radiant._

"It means hubby."

* * *

They were sitting on a bench with the magnificent view of Han River. It looked so serene under the autumn's night sky as it reflected the sparkling city lights. The sun surely had been gone far from that time but somehow its remnant had lulled the night air into comfortable heat.

"Ne, Mimo-chan." Nanjo broke the silence, rubbing the brunette's shoulder affectionately. "We have to go back."

"What's the hurry?" Mimori muttered sneaking into Nanjo's petite body more and inhaling her soothing scent. "I wanna stay with you like this a little longer."

Nanjo smiled. "You and Cola need to rest." She kissed the crown of her head. "Because tomorrow is a big day."

"What?!" Mimori jerked out, her hand clutching Nanjo's sweater. "I've never heard of that."

"Well, there's no way I wouldn't have a surprise for our last day."

"You lied!" Mimori hit Nanjo's chest childishly. "You told me you lack of preparation earlier but now suddenly telling me you've got something going."

Nanjo let out a melodic laugh. "But that's the whole point of giving surprise."

The brunette humped. "I hate you."

"Come on, Mimorin." Her wife's reaction was so adorable that made Nanjo kiss her palm tenderly. "I promise you're going to like it. And beside, you didn't have the problem leading our dating trip this entire day."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"And you seemed to know a lot about this Korean thing too."

"Pile often told me about it. She likes it here." Mimori said, wandering her gaze toward the river again. "I also like it here."

"Yeah..." Nanjo muttered mashing their sides again, shoulders touching and heads leaning against each other. "It's a beautiful country."

Everything felt so much right for Nanjo to indulge all of these. She was there, with her spouse and their unborn baby, as a normal couple, and as normal people, for once. Something about declaring their love to the public for the first time had filled Nanjo with fear and relief in equal measure. But this time, she was fearless, and free, and… happy. No works, _no fame,_ no any kind of pressure, just her and her little family,

— _it just felt far more real._

"Do you know what's beautiful in Korean?"

Mimori slightly turned her head in response to face Nanjo. "Yeppeo."

Nanjo's touch felt warm and loving on the smooth skin of her cheek and when Nanjo tugged her brown hair behind her ear, her onyx eyes looked deep into her own— _the romantic gesture of Nanjo she loved the most._

"Yeppeo."

* * *

The next afternoon Mimori was sitting on the living room sofa, stroking her bloating tummy weakly. Despite their private lodge was located very far from the public residential in Jeju Island, it seemed like the calmness didn't stop Cola from kicking her stomach continuously since this early morning. But now the baby girl just stirred every now and then, and Mimori couldn't help but linger her mind with amusing thoughts.

"Looks like you're pretty active, hm?" Mimori soothed as the girl budged. "I bet you're unlike your 'Papa'." She giggled at her own joke in girlish tone.

"Mimorin, seriously, why are you always giggling?"

Her chocolate eyes were twinkling as Nanjo came and sat next to her. "Because I'm always thinking you're cute?" She grinned, moving closer and pinching Nanjo's cheek. "You're so cute~"

"You've been calling me that since yesterday." Nanjo scrunched her nose innocently. "I'm older than you, you know."

Mimori laughed lightly and gathered them together until there was no gap between them. "So are we meeting Pile at the airport later?"

"No, she'll be picking us up here and we'll go there together." Nanjo informed, rubbing Cola with ease. "How are you feeling now?"

"She's stopped. But I think she will be kicking again later." Mimori explained, her expression became apologetic. "Sorry that we can't travel because of this. I mean it's really the last day..."

"Your health is my number one priority, don't even think about that."

"Still, I really want—"

"—ssshh..." Nanjo hushed her, breathy and purposeful, her lips ghosting teasingly on the skin of the brunette's neck. "I will kiss you if you don't shut up."

Mimori suppressed a shy laugh, in between feeling ticklish and beguiled, as her lover planted a series of lazy kisses. "But you're kissing me."

Nanjo ignored her, continuing her assault, eager but slow. Unlike some other partners that found their pregnant wife's body a turn off as she is having their child in her body, it was the other way around for Nanjo. Her adoration did not falter, instead she was worshipping her wife everyday with fervor. The jet black haired woman had consistently proven it by spoiling Mimori with affectionate caresses and lingering kisses, yet she didn't want sexual-related activities to happen, not with the brunette still carrying their Cola.

So Nanjo only gave her very careful nips and small sucks to prevent herself from wanting more, and then stopped as she thought of something she wished to do for a long time.

With a timid and low voice, she asked. "Can I—" A tiny blush emerged. "Can I kiss your tummy?"

The younger woman turned her head so fast as if Nanjo had said the most evil word to her. "You—" Her breath hitched, "...you want to kiss my tummy?"

"Yes..." Nanjo momentarily looked down and then back again with more confidence. "Can I?"

Mimori wasn't sure if she had heard Nanjo clearly. Her memory came back to the first day when Mimori told her she was positive, Nanjo didn't look as enthusiastic as she did. Although Nanjo had been gradually growing less skeptical as the months passed—Nanjo's affection for her was just as valid as before— _she even had become more glued to her._ Mimori wasn't certain of what specific problem Nanjo had been through during that time, but she always felt like Nanjo was on the edge of _something._

As the pregnant woman provided the answer with a nod, Nanjo smiled widely before delved down to land her lips on the blouse-covered belly. The older woman strangely giggled after she did that.

"Ne, Cola-chan~"

Nanjo chirped dorkily, rubbing Mimori's stomach until a kick responded to her rub, then instantly glanced at Mimori who also mimicked her awed face.

"Wow~" Nanjo blatantly pulled up her wife's blouse to expose her belly.

"Nanjo-san!" Mimori exclaimed as she tried to pull her clothes down but to no avail. "What are you doing?!"

Nanjo was very happy being scolded by her wife as she stared at the younger woman's burning redness on her face, both from shyness and anger, which she found it very tempting as she once again kissed the bare belly in front of her.

She felt a bump against her lips—the second kick of the baby was harder this time it caused a small hiss coming from Mimori—Nanjo swiftly soothed the girl inside.

"Cola-chan, don't kick your mother too much." Nanjo warned firmly as she grabbed her wife's hand, kissing it possessively. "She is mine, so you are not allowed to hurt her."

Mimori had her face flush even deeper the scarlet was now more obvious over her slightly tan skin, while Nanjo was busy nodding her head taking the silent treatment of the baby girl as a yes.

"Stupid Jolno." Mimori murmured shyly, Nanjo simply grinned. "Why you call her Cola though?"

"Well, it was because you were craving for soda so bad." Nanjo narrowed her eyes sharply. "Which is not good for our young girl."

"I wasn't that demanding." The taller woman defended.

"Sure, you were practically sulking and crying over it all night I barely get any sleep." Nanjo smiled lovingly when she saw Mimori pouted and puffed her cheeks. "Have you decided one?"

Mimori's smile reached her eyes. "Yes I have. What about you give yourself a try?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Nanjo was paying attention back at the silent girl. "Baby Cola~ do you like the name Shuka?"

The girl didn't move.

"That sounds like a hamster name." Mimori commented.

"Hmm… Ainya? Furirin?"

There was no response, Mimori made a face.

"Stop throwing random names to her."

Nanjo pretended to be offended when she heard that. "But they're all randomly good." She pouted cutely, tilting her head at the swollen belly. "How about Aikyan?"

The no sign from the baby automatically delivered a creepy shudder to Mimori. "I get a bad vibe with that one."

Nanjo gulped. "Uhh, yeah, I don't even know where that came from."

Mimori snickered at their silly moment. "Let's just leave this matter to me."

"I agree." Nanjo formed a peppy smile, getting up and she offered her hand out. "Are you okay to walk now?"

"Ah, yes I think I can." Mimori replied, the next second getting curious. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you the surprise."

"Oh? I thought you needed to take me out for that?"

In Nanjo's plan, the surprise was supposed to be done in the private beach she had rented. But with her wife's current condition, she had considered the back lodge was sufficiently a suitable place to go and it also fulfilled the privacy they needed.

"I've managed it earlier in the backyard. It will mean so much to me if I'm able to show it to you." Nanjo explained with an adoring smile, gracefully taking Mimori's hand and tiptoeing a little to peck her forehead gently. "Follow me."

* * *

"Tadaa~"

Nanjo cheered in a singsong manner when Mimori had her brown eyes seize on the pendulous clusters of pale pink orchid flowers intertwined with the garden arch. As they walked inside, a big royal hanging chair that nestled in the middle defeated the view of flowery bushes that surrounded the garden. The chair was decorated with exclusively various blue objects which Mimori couldn't quite tell what they were.

Once they were just few meters from the _blue creation,_ with a confident shape, Nanjo got on her knees and took the brunette's hands in gentle grips, and Mimori only stood right there with confused look.

"Nanjo-san?"

"When male bowerbird finds a female he wants to be mated with..." Nanjo started slowly as Mimori got confused even more with the words _bird_ and _mated._ "He will search around the nature to collect the prettiest blue ornaments as the dowry to court her and set them to their nest." The older woman said, expression toughened with passion and determination. "If she approved of his offer, they will be mates along their life."

"Nanjo..."

"So, Yoshino-Suzuko Mimori, if you accepted my proposal therefore you are my wife forever."

Mimori clogged her little tears with a forced-curt laugh to conceal her true emotion. Yoshino Nanjo was the only human being that can weaken her with her genuine sweetness. The brunette beauty was just staring a bit speechless as Nanjo waited for her with a charming smile.

"But I'm already your wife." Mimori stated lovingly. "And you remarrying me with a chair." She jested.

Nanjo released a dramatic gasp. "But Mimo-chan, this isn't just a chair!" She exclaimed, still in drama mode, "this is one of the most valued historical furnishings in France. This chair goes within the list of most wanted antiques in the world!"

"W-What?!" Mimori's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Nanjo laughed casually. "Male bowerbirds search around the nature, and your Prince searched around the world. After all, it has to be the prettiest _nest._ "

 _Prince?_ Mimori couldn't believe of what she had heard—it was so _adorably_ rare. _Is she being a cute hubby again?_

"Very well." Mimori acted, hardly maintaining herself from smiling giddily. "I suppose you shall have me as your mate, my beloved Prince."

A thousand-watt smile pasted on Nanjo's baby face, and in that moment Mimori was completely torn between wanting to tackle the smaller woman down on the grass and ravish her or bringing her home and squeeze her to death because a cute thing is not meant to be this _illegal._

They sat on the hanging chair, slowly gazing at each other's eyes—so warm and profound it nearly felt like they were deaf toward the world—sharing contented smiles. Nanjo delicately brushed Mimori's fringe, the brown orbs were so gorgeous when the sunlight hit them like that.

"So we sleep here now?" Mimori mocked, her head toppled softly onto Nanjo's chest, fingers playing with the collar. "You and me are going to do _mating_ as the next part in this love nest?" She trailed in a husky voice, half joking.

Nanjo frowned, failing at hiding her blush from the cruel tease. "Y-You can say no earlier if you don't want to."

Mimori offered a flimsy, gracious laugh—this was all sweet and romantic yet she still didn't quite understand the reason of this remarriage. "But _why?_ "

Her hubby secured her in her arms. "While living in this world, I want to remind myself how truly lucky I am to have the most wonderful person I've ever known. By marrying you is a memorable way for me of doing it— _it feels so special to me._ " Nanjo confessed with sincerity, holding the brunette deeper into her embrace. "I love you, I'm in love with you, Yoshino-Suzuko Mimori. You're my wife, my partner, my mate, my Princess, the mother of my daughter, my everything… I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It hurt— _God_ _ **it hurt**_ _so much_ _she couldn't breath…_ even after being married by her it was still the most beautiful thing in the world and Mimori couldn't bear this warm swirling feeling— _her eyes stung with tears._ Nanjo loved her too much she could hear her heart thumping loudly against her ear and Mimori's chest ached at that— _she loved her too much too._

"Mimo-chan?"

Nanjo tilted her head when Mimori just stayed there in silence. Her older partner was not the typical person who often expressed her feelings and once she did, it was always sweet. But this time was different—this one was _too intense._ She slid her arms around Nanjo's neck, slowly straddling her lap and kissing her tenderly—her brown eyes digging through the pair of onyxes

"Mimorin..."

Nanjo whispered, Mimori traced her thumb on her cheek. "Can you say it again?"

Nanjo's eyes bored into her. "I love you."

And Mimori leaned down to kiss her again, the overwhelming feeling made her surrender herself into the kiss as Nanjo was pushed until her back met with the cushioned armchair while carefully held her wife to make sure their young girl wasn't squished down.

After a fair moment of lips and breaths massaging each other, Mimori licked and nibbled on the other woman's lower lip, gentle yet tempting before plunged forward into the warm mouth. Another tongue intercepted with her own in which it engrossed Mimori to caress and swirl their moist muscles against one another in amorous heat, lungs burning and face hot as if they were making love in their kiss.

"Mmmhh..."

Their whimpers united into deep musical voice and the kiss became sloppier with needs. Nanjo glided her hands to grab Mimori's waist with a solid press, stroking up and down the swelled sides while she was practically eating her wife's mouth for more. It was hard enough for Nanjo to keep her hunger as she always thought Mimori was sexy, but with their Cola inside her, the brunette became much sexier.

The lovebirds finally broke apart their wet lips with a faint squelching sound when they were lack of oxygen.

Dreamy onyx eyes revealed, Nanjo was admiring her wife's closed eyes, lovely flushed cheeks, and her reddened kissable lips with aroused ragged breath—now the view was slowly triggering the scorching desire deep within her.

When it was Mimori's turn to open her eyes, the slick sounds of their lips smacked followed by throaty whimpers and occasional gasps filling their ears. The chair was doing a great job balancing their weights when Nanjo aggressively pushed her body forward until her wife was landed on her back with her between her legs. Nanjo instinctively slithered her hands along the sides toward the rear, she could feel Mimori smiled against the kiss after she did that—lifting her legs slightly for her to get a better hold of her favorite body part.

Mimori hummed momentarily putting them to a halt. The need to say it back was compelling, she had her slender fingers combing Nanjo's hair with affection in her gaze. "I love you."

Nanjo offered her a loving smile as response before closing the gap again with an open mouthed kiss, kneading the round cheeks over the skirt while wondering even after years Mimori's soft yet firm butt had never failed to excite her.

Mimori squirmed helplessly as the tickling sensation crawled erratically throughout her nerves, head dizzy with arousal and she gripped the raven hair forcing Nanjo's tongue to dive deeper into her. Nanjo groaned loudly when she felt one of Mimori's hands palmed her breast, breaking their kiss with a gasp.

"M-Mimorin..." Nanjo's breath was heavy and their faces were only an inch apart it made everything feel so hot, she could tell her wife almost lost her sanity there, her brown eyes were dilated, lips parted with breathless pant. "Remember, we can't do any _strenuous_ activities with Cola here."

"Jolno~" Mimori whined, sending puppy doe eyes. "Can't even have a little _mating_ session?"

"Geez, Mimorin, stop using that word!"

Mimori laughed mentally at how contrast the crimson color that scattered on Nanjo's porcelain face— _gosh_ she loved it when Nanjo blushed like that over sexual matters. "Fine." She claimed, tucking her head underneath Nanjo's chin. "You still smell like Bulgogi from breakfast, I think that's gonna be enough."

Nanjo positioned herself to the side to look at Mimori, smirking playfully. "Keep thinking about food, huh?"

"Cola wants it, not me."

Nanjo pinched her wife's cheek. "Whatever. You're still my chubby Princess."

"Am not!" The word chubby made Mimori pout, and Nanjo smiled, planting a kiss on her nose as she said,

"Panda."

* * *

 **3rd Trimester**

A loud sigh was heard as the car put to a stop in sturdy pressure. This year's December was having severely heavy snow and the sky was grim with dreadful gray. This was definitely a bad idea.

"I told you we shouldn't opt for this route."

Mimori remained unresponsive with Nanjo's complain, her mind reflecting on something it made her gaze float in faraway, then she smiled.

"You don't remember?"

Nanjo looked toward Mimori who was on the passenger seat, brows knitted together. "That this road will certainly full of snow?"

"We were once stuck on this road during that winter," Mimori clarified, "then we would talk for minutes long and I was getting cold. It got quite awkward when you said your kiss can warm me up."

Nanjo blushed a bit by the memory as she looked toward the road again. That was one of those days they realized they were developing feelings to each other— _it was silly and corny, but they were young and in love._ "I remember."

They fell into comfortable silence, Nanjo leaned her body onto the seat and just sat there. She thought if she would get trapped again in snow with the person she loved, that wouldn't be the worst image at all.

"Nanjo-san..." Mimori trailed almost in a whisper causing Nanjo to face her in an instant, waiting her with anticipation, "I… I've been meaning to ask you about something for a while."

Nanjo could guess the thing was going to be serious, she gave Mimori a solemn expression. "Go ahead."

Her tongue suddenly went rigid, _she didn't know where to start._ It had been too long but Mimori desperately needed a closure so she didn't have to carry this misery, not until their baby is born, _not when she and Nanjo had to keep this as a regret that will be going forever between them._

"I've seen you. I-I've seen it since the beginning." Mimori's eyes started to burn, she didn't want this to be sad, she just wanted her lover to open up to her, but the look in Nanjo's eyes indicated her that she knew where this was going— _and that devastated her even more._ "Why? Why were yo—"

"Whatever you think it is, it's not true." Nanjo cut her abruptly with a stoic demeanor.

 _Whatever she thinks?_ Mimori had to sink her nails into her palms because _how can she be so dismissive about something this condemning?_

"Then why were you so hesitated?!" Mimori barked, almost, she didn't intend to come up so harsh, but the indignation was slowly seeping into her veins— _how could she expect herself not to?_ Her spouse had violated their promise of _telling each other everything_ —and it was about something they will have to raise together, she had to ask her, she had to crack open the door she had built. "You can tell me if you disagreed about us taking the insemination—"

"It's not that."

"Then what? Did you want to adopt instead?"

Mimori's voice was raspy with stress and Nanjo just really needed this to stop before everything went downhill. "You don't know, Mimorin. I—"

"Just say it!" The cry up her throat hurt, strained, "—say it that you don't want to have children with me."

The words crashed into Nanjo like a truck with full speed. Mimori shouldn't have said that while she was eight months carrying their child, it created a painful scratch within her chest _and maybe it was her mistake and her wife didn't deserve it._

"Mimo, I do want to have kids with you but that's not the issue. Please, please listen to me." Nanjo shifted and pulled Mimori closer, she could see the brunette's eyes were glassy, _God,_ she really didn't want to make her cry. "We failed the first insemination. Then you were having mental breakdown after that and it seemed like my comfort didn't affect you at all until we decided to take the second one." Her wife now started to sniffle the increasing tears, Nanjo continued. "When you told me you finally conceived, I was really happy—"

"No, don't lie to me—"

"But I kept thinking what if you'd get hurt again. And six weeks later, I found you sobbing and bleeding on our bed."

Mimori's jaw tightened at the words, now crying into her hands. "I don't think you understand."

"Mimori... the doctor told us that the risk of keeping her is too big. You keep on being stubborn and we know it has been your dream since forever and I just want you to be happy. And— and you still want me to be the best of me?" Nanjo could taste the tears as they fell down—tasted it almost as distinctly as the bitterness she had been buried within herself, and Mimori reached out to her, trembling. "Did you truly want me I have to do what's the best during that time?"

"Nanjo-san—"

"Is that what you wanted me to do? Asking you to abort the baby? Because I love you too much I'd rather lose _her_ than lose _you?_ "

"No, _no._ Of course not." Mimori croaked, clutching her chest. "At least tell me how you feel… what you feel. I just don't want to do something we'll regret later."

"I don't— _God,_ I'm sorry, Mimorin. _I'm so sorry..._ " Nanjo sighed, a long suffering one, her shaky arms engulfed Mimori into her embrace, she knew her wife wasn't any better than her. "I was a mess, I-I don't even know what to feel anymore. I was so scared and that feels like a nightmare. The only thing I did was making myself feel better, despite everything that's happening." Her heart felt tight and hurt, fingers digging into the brunette's back while crying uncontrollably with the prospect of what she was going to say. "I'm really glad now you can make it through. It was just— The image of losing both of you is too much. And— _damn,_ I don't know. I don't know what would I do without you in my life if that happened."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Mimori looked up, her brown eyes were fierce and Nanjo just sobbed in front of her. "We've been through so much together. Your presence makes me stronger, you make me stronger." She wiped the warm tears under Nanjo's eyes. "I need you, Nanjo-san. I need you to stay by my side. Promise me you'll stay with me until the end. And promise me you'll never keep anything away from me like this anymore."

Nanjo slowly nodded at the words, eyes red from crying but she tried steadying her state with cognition. "Yes, I promise..." She encouraged, gaze became firmer, tears stopped flowing. "I promise you."

Mimori touched her face and pulled her into a kiss, warm and tender, and Nanjo slowly softened against her. It had always been like this, after they acknowledged another unopened door in between them, they would kiss and accept each other with more integrity.

When their lips parted and Nanjo surged forward to lock them again, it had more spark and magnetic—it was like discovering something brand new. And it was also the most beautiful feeling in the world,

— _to be able to fall in love again._

* * *

It was the day after Christmas.

The white snows were still falling from the starry sky. Colorful lights and the shops on the roadside lighting up the freezing night. The smell of desserts and coffees spread the delicious fragrant around the city. But it was all the opposite of where Nanjo was.

Nanjo was sitting on the waiting chair, all jittery and hands shaking. The smell of sterility of the hospital room only made her nervousness intensify as minute by minute passed. One of the doctors had asked her to wait outside because of some urgency requirement, and the thought of it caused her stomach churn. She really wanted to see if her wife was alright.

By the second as a very loud cry broke out from the delivery room, Nanjo jerked up abruptly from her sit and dashed toward the door, ears perking up and that was it—the magical voice of a baby, the baby she had strived for, _their baby._

Nanjo jumped as the door opened to reveal the doctor with surgical uniform, mumbling through his mask to her and Nanjo nodded eagerly to go inside.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Mimori there, on the bed with the baby girl in her arms, _the fruit of their love,_ crying loudly and her wife looking at the newborn with a face of pure joy. Nanjo's eyes stung when Mimori turned at her direction, eyes formed into crescents, and the smile she wore stretching her rosy cheeks widely—she had never been happier than she was now, to receive a new life that could bring such happiness to both her and her wife.

"Nanjo-san, the baby..."

The older woman walked and sat beside her, the skin of the baby was still reddish from the very recent birth, and she was still crying out loud. It seemed that she had inherited her mother's loudness.

"My child..." Mimori said under her breath, but Nanjo heard it clear enough, "my child with you, Nanjo-san."

Nanjo smiled, and kissed the tears on the corner of Mimori's eye. "Yeah..." she whispered, still stunned and emotional, because of the hardship they had passed along the pregnancy, and gifted with a perfect baby girl— _the most beautiful baby she had ever seen._ "Thank you..." Nanjo swiped her wife's bangs and kissed her forehead in gratitude. "Thank you so much for giving me this bundle of happiness, Mimorin."

The brunette grinned and brushed away the wetness on her eyes, handing the small girl onto her chest. "Take her in your arms."

Nanjo automatically enveloped her in her arms, her warm fingers trailed a path of adoration on the little girl's cheek. "What's her name?"

"Sora..." The baby's cry lessened after she heard the name rolled out in a soothing voice. "Her name is Sora."

"Sora..." Nanjo played the soft tiny hand and kissed it gently. "That's a very beautiful name."

Mimori's lips curved into a genuine smile, she was happy. It was thrilling to see that their love could create something so angelic, despite the fact that they had been rejected by the society once in the past. Now she was here, with her life partner, and the baby she had given birth to—she finally could build the family she had dreamed of all along.

"Yoshino Sora, I love you."

Mimori said after she kissed Sora's forehead, and Nanjo's heart fluttered toward the scene. She leaned her head to land a kiss on Mimori's temple, looking back again at their child as she reverently brushing her fingers over her forehead and down her smooth cheek—her head resting against her wife's as she said,

"We love you."

* * *

Notes:

Adults are complicated. Marriage is complicated. But if it happens to be your ship, it won't be a problem.

Regards,

BurtonHeathen


End file.
